


Inked

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys Kissing, College AU, College Harry, College Louis, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmates, Spanking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU by @onlyplatonic on Twitter </p><p>AU where only your soulmate can see your tattoos and Harry walks by Louis and says "nice ink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boat Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Tattoos. Works of art drawn upon your skin, representing your story as you go along and created it. No one could see them but you and your soulmate. At least that's what Louis has been told since he was a kid. Did he believe it? At one point no, he just thought it didn't mean anything. They appeared at random, documenting moments that you thought were important to you. Anything from birthdays to funeral dates. Pictures of loved ones or random objects that held a magnitude of significance to you. A story book for your eyes only. Until your soulmate comes along and sees the ink upon your skin and reads it like you're the most interesting book on the shelf.

Louis looked down at his arm. The dagger appeared when his last boyfriend broke up with him, neither of them believed in the soulmate bullshit. They decided to give each other a try. How could they believe in something they couldn't see for themselves? Louis let their tragic memory rewind itself in his mind. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he just hoped he would see the world of his soulmate through the oh so magical tattoos. It's not that he spent his time dreaming and hoping for even the smallest glimpse of someone's tattoos he just wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to believe in the storybook love everyone described to him.

He sat silently in the library, reading a book about tattoos. To say he was a little obsessed was a slight understatement. He read on about a man who's tattooed ended up being complementary with his soulmates. Their lives linking at different times through different tattoos and how when they held hands they could look down and see their stories line up. A secret book between the two. It fascinated him, maybe because he didn't have it yet but that didn't matter at the moment. He was too absorbed in the book to notice any other pair of eyes in the library. Green eyes wondering his body looking at his tattoos from a distance, too scared to speak up and tell the beautiful boy he could see his story the dagger, the compass every inch of his skin that was covered in ink, a vivid story that no book in this library could compete with.

Louis stood up content with the book and brought it over to the librarian. The women smiled politely at him very posh and primped as she scanned his book.

“The world of tattoos is a dangerous thing my dear.”

Louis shrugged not fully understanding why, he just plastered a smile on his face and thanked the women for scanning his precious book.

“You know Mr.Tomlinson you can just keep the book. You take it out every week.”

Louis shook his head. A quiet guy, spending most of his time in the library of their college campus. Littered with people who supposedly found their soulmates as they walked hand in hand down the streets of the downtown area.

“I like coming here. I like the routine, the process of you will.”

Allison, the librarian shrugged and her wrinkled face started to look like one of a very pleased grandmother. She looked over Louis’ shoulder at a boy who was sitting all alone, sleeved pulled over his hands.

Louis turned to look at him too and his heart raced a little as he took in his features. He was beautiful, so beautiful it made Louis a little too nervous when he lifted his head up. Louis blushed as they made eye contact looking back quickly at Allison. That warm feeling creeping up his spine and originating from the depths of his stomach. He looked back at the boy who was now staring at the desk like the winning numbers of a lottery ticket were carved into it.

“He's here more than you are. His name's Harry, why don't you go talk to him?”

Louis pressed the book to his chest whispering the next lines that spilled from his mouth before he could think properly.

“I'm waiting for my soulmate.”

She leaned back, now in her chair. She looked at Louis with this look he couldn't really understand.

“Instead of waiting you should go out and look for them. For all you know honey they could be right in this room, you just have to look up every once in a while."

Louis backed away from the desk giving Allison a look of confusion as he walked away slowly.

“Good advice maybe he's outside.”

Louis turned quickly leaving the library. He was confused. Allison was old and crazy. The stereotypical crazy librarian. Louis laughed to himself as he walked quickly down the long set of stairs. The bus stop in view, a few quick steps away from him. The bus would be there any minute, pulling up a group of arms to examine, looking for tattoos.

He stood in line his book clutched to his chest, his chin tucked inside his scarf to keep warm, his ears still exposed to the bitter cold of the December morning. He closed his eyes trying to find a bit of peace within himself as someone's hair brushed up against his neck and hot breath fanned against his ear.

“Nice ink.”

Louis’ eyes instantly snapped open. He turned around to watch as the same curly haired boy from the library was walking away from him. The bus pulled up behind him and he stood there for a second contemplating his decisions. He could get on that bus and go home or he could follow the mysterious boy. He could be lying he might not see the tattoos. The bus driver yelled at him from inside the stationed vehicle.

“Kid, you coming or not?”

Louis looked back and forth between the bus and the disappearing head of hair. His heart was racing. Was this it? The moment he's always been waiting for? He turned back to the man clutching his book to his chest.

“Not today.”

He watched as the man rolled his eyes and closed the doors on him. Louis had one plan in mind and that was to run as fast as he could to that boy, who's name already slipped his mind. He moved quickly down the street. People who looked like empty canvases passed by looking at him like he had fifty heads.

The boy looked back taking off his scarf while he smiled back at Louis, dropping it on the floor as he spun around happily smiling as he moved forward through the campus. Louis ran up to it and picked it up holding it with his book in his hands and he followed the boy, gaining on him as he stopped to undo his jacket. Louis was close enough to see the mischief in his green eyes as he dropped the jacket to the floor, tattoos littering his skin.

Louis almost stopped running as the coat hit the floor and the boy turned once again tattoos zooming away from him. Louis suddenly felt like his heart was in his throat, he felt more alive for some reason. Louis picked up the coat and followed swiftly as the boy leaned up against the pole on the sidewalk.

Louis felt all of a sudden shy as he walked up to the boy, holding all his clothes. The green eyes were tempting him from afar. When he was close enough he admired the tattoos a rose, a ship, tattoos much like his own. Same theme.

“Here are your cl-”

He trailed off a little at a loss for words. His first time seeing tattoos on another human. The boys left arm complemented his right. He held up the clothes blushing like mad behind them. He was just nervous, he wasn't going to vomit on this beautiful guy, it was just nerves. The boy smiled taking the clothes back and redressing covering up the tattoos.

“I reacted the same way when I first saw you. It's beautiful right, takes your breath away.”

The boy fixed his hair, pulling it out of the scarf as he smiled down at Louis holding his hand out for Louis to shake.

“I'm Harry, Harry Styles.”

Louis tucked his book under his arm smiling at Harry and putting his smaller hand out, letting it get engulfed by the strong grip. It was like sticking your finger in an outlet and oddly enjoying the shock. 

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry smiled softly and continued leaning on the pole. Louis didn't really know what to say as his eyes moved past Harry stopping on another bus pulling up for a different group of people that Louis didn't feel like looking at anymore.

“Well Mr.Styles you made me miss my bus so I guess you're stuck with me for a while.”

Harry pushed off the pole smiling softly down at Louis. His eyes were really green and his lips were really pink. Louis had never seen a shade of pink so natural and pure. He's never seen such green eyes either, so full of hope and sparkles. Louis felt a little dull next to his radiance.

“Do you like coffee Mr.Tomlinson?”

Louis nodded smiling at the way his last name rolled off of Harry's tongue swimming past his lips in a beautiful rhythm Louis was sure he would never get used to.

“If it's at Ground Up Cafe I'm in.”

Harry smiled turning the corner the cafe was in the middle of the campus a lively place where everyone went in and out. No one really sat down in Ground Up it was more of a quick place cafe but they still had seating for the few that did.

They walked in silence for the rest of the block both in a sort of trance. Louis from finding his supposed soul mate and Harry for finally growing a pair and talking to him after a cold hard month of sitting in the library watching him read as he did his school work.

Harry held the door open for him and Louis moved inside the warm and toasty cafe as quickly as possible. The smell of coffee beans and cakes bringing a happy smile to his wind burnt cheeks. Harry moved in behind him shivering as they moved to a booth in the back. The line was long for the in and out customers. They on the other hand waited patiently for the waitress as they took off their coats.

“I like yours.”

Louis looked up curiously as Harry stared down at his arms. The bird, the PacMan all for Harry's viewing.

“My tattoos?”

Harry nodded pulling his hand out of his lap and letting it fall over the table, one finger ran over Louis wrist tattoo as Louis got a look at some of Harry's own tattoos.

They arranged nicely on his skin. Some of them looked significant, events Louis could probably guess but others looked like random scribbles that Louis couldn't wait to unravel with Harry's guidance of course narrating him through his storybook.

A waitress in all black smiled at them. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and he nails were painted red. She pulled out a pen and clicked it open.

“What can I get you two today?”

Both boys put their hands back into their laps blushing like mad as they both looked at the girl who simply smiled at them. Louis spoke up first.

“I'll take a coffee, black.”

The lady nodded scribbling it down neatly on the paper before looking at Harry who explained that he would take the same thing with a muffin on the side. She backed away smiling at them as she moves back to the counter.

“You're cute when you blush. Did you know that?"

Louis, yet again started blushing smiled at Harry with a crinkly eyed smile. A real true smile.

“It's your fault. You keep saying all these things. But have you seen yourself blush? Now that is some cute stuff.”

Harry looked down at the table tracing patterns into it thinking about all the times he watched Louis from afar.

“Which one is your favorite tattoo? Mines your dagger. I like it.”

Harry played with his hands as Louis’ soft and delicate fingers scratched at the skin printed with the dagger tattoo.

“It's a tragic one. Maybe a story for another day.”

Harry looked disappointed but nodded anyway. He touched his ship tattoo, smiling softly as what Louis guessed was a memory flashed behind his eyes.

The waitress put their drinks and Harry's muffin down on the table. They thanked her softly and let the mugs warm up their cold and wandering hands as Harry started a story.

“The boat. It's not my favorite but it's up there. I got it after I stopped sailing. I was a pretty good sailor, nifty and quick with the ropes. Strong hands, bigger build I was the perfect candidate for sailing.”

Louis took a sip of his coffee letting the substance work its way down his throat and spilling into his stomach, warming his intestines.

“So, what happened?”

Harry shrugged munching on his muffin. They were acting like old friends and not strangers who just so happen to be what Louis now understood to be soulmates. Harry felt different. Familiar and warm in this big and crazy world. Louis never felt comfortable around people, not even little Allison. That's just who he was and he thought he was destined to be alone, trapped in his own abyss of sadness for the rest of his cold and dreary life.

“College I guess. School comes first for my parents, sailing is a fun pastime but it isn't a career. That's why I had to strap myself down and choose a major that would result in a lot of money.”

Louis smiled softly. He liked the sound of Harry's voice low and crackly like a fire on a cold day like today.

“What's your major?”

“Neuroscience. My minor is creative writing.”

Louis smiled at the thought of Harry scribbling down scenes and dialogue, his fictional characters would one day exchange and then he thought about Harry in a lab coat looking at a brain or a MRI. He didn't seem like the doctor type but maybe it was because he was dressed like he just walked out of an 80's flash dance movie.

“You must be highly intelligent. My major is business. Minor in music.”

Harry smiled conducting a little imaginary band in front of him. He could maybe make it as a singer, or maybe behind the scenes yelling at producers and waving his tiny fist in the air.

“I could see you as a pop star. You have the pretty face, the boyish charm."

Louis shook his head letting his fringe fly around a bit moving quickly on his head.

“Have you seen yourself? I cannot believe you haven't been in a movie you look like a rock star by the way.”

Harry smiled leaning his head on the table. He tilted his head so he was looking at Louis from a new angle, an even more beautiful angle than before.

“I like you a lot. You feel familiar and well, right?”

Harry said it with a confused expression, not sure if what he said was right or wrong. It felt too soon for both but how were they supposed to handle it. They could just jump into a relationship or they can start as friends.

“Don't look so confused. I understand.”

They drank and ate in a comfortable silence. Harry peeking at Louis from over the edge of his lifted cup. He held it up blowing on it lightly every once in awhile to cool it off the steam clouding his eyes and moving towards Louis.

Louis would sip his and then place it down lightly, diverting his eager eyes to the world outside. Blank canvases moving hand in hand or single. Louis looked down at his own arms and then back at Harry's. The story book folding in half as he kept his arms folded to his chest his cup at his lips.

“It's interesting.”

Harry sat the cup down and followed Louis’ eyes to the window watching the people pass in front of him for a silent moment.

“What is?”

Louis threaded his fingers together giving Harry a look of pure excitement.

“The tattoos. How they just appear and how only we can see each other's.”

Harry nodded smiling down at his arms and letting his gaze move to Louis’ too. This was new love blooming, this excitement, this thrill that was filling their veins.

“For your eyes only.”

He looked up and into Louis’ eyes. He leaned over, his hands cupping the sides of his face. He looked cute and squishy sitting opposite of Louis’

“It's quite romantic isn't it.”

Louis nodded leaning towards Harry as well. He felt like he was in a 50s movie, the typical dinner scene where the boy and the girl are sharing a milkshake.

Harry smiled pushing his hands out from the force of his rising cheeks. He looked like an absolute bubble of happiness.

“The bus comes in three minutes by the way.”

Louis shot up. The coffee long gone from both of them. Harry dug in his pocket as Louis squirmed trying to get his jacket on. Harry slowly placed enough money on the table and a tip for the waitress as Louis was zipping up his coat. Harry stood as well and put his hand on Louis back guiding him out of the cafe.

“You'll make it relax.”

Louis was moving quickly not liking to rush around. He was a very productive person always on time, always early. He wasn't used to rushing.

“I didn't pay.”

“I paid for both of us.”

They walked to the bus stop very quickly and Louis could see it pulling up slowly as he picked up his pace passing the end of the bus and waiting in line as students got off first.

“You didn't have to do that.”

Harry shrugged handing Louis his book that he forgot on the table.

“I did make you miss your bus.”

Louis took the book mumbling a quiet thank you as Harry then shrugged on his own coat his red lips prominent as he let the cold air in and released a puff of warm air.

“With good reason Harry.”

Harry smiled softly shrugging as Louis stood at the door of the bus, not wanting to leave but needing to get back to his dorm.

“see you soon?”

Harry nodded as Louis stepped onto the bus the doors shutting behind him and cutting him off from a waving Harry. He waved back tucking the book under his arm and turning towards the driver with a smile before moving to the back of the bus and leaning against the window. Harry stood up against a pole watching him go.

The bus moved forward Harry becoming a small dot in the background. Louis instantly felt the urge to get off the bus and run back to Harry. Maybe he should've invited him over. He pulled his phone out going to text him and realized he never asked for his number.

“Idiot.”

He mumbled it low and dreary. The girl next to him gave him a nasty look her dyed hair swinging back as she pulled her nasty face forward. Louis rolled his eyes and drummed on the hardcover book, probably bothering everyone on the bus as it travelled through campus.

“Cedar!”

The bus stopped and Louis stood up. He lived in the Cedar building floor four room four eighteen. His dorm mate was a tall and muscular boy who played hockey. He had long shaggy black hair and a slim face. He had blue eyes like Louis. His name was Peter. He was nice, he kept to himself when needed but sometimes they partied together.

Louis got off the bus and into the bitter cold and walked to the front door of the building. He opened the heavy door with his free hand and shivered as he stepped inside the warm bundling. Synthia, a raven like old women sat at the desk eyeing him.

“Mr.Tomlinson.”

She looked at the clock and looked back at him with a questioning face.

“For once, out of schedule.”

Louis smiled until he passed her and then he rolled his eyes into oblivion. She had this high pitched voice that reminded him of the screeching of a dog when you accidentally step on its tail. It sent shivers down his spine.

The dorm building was decorated for Christmas. People wallpapering their doors. He admired them as he walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He pressed the up button repeatedly, anxious to take a shower or lay in bed or do something where he could think about Harry and his tattoos and just life.

The doors slid open and a groups of girls piled out all dressed up and ready to go out. Probably to some sleazy club or wherever it is the popular and social butterflies of the school went. Louis wasn't one of those people, he didn't mind not being them he went out sometimes but for the most part his bed was the best place in the world.

He stepped into the elevator pressing four as the doors closed. Shielding his eyes from the outside world. The elevator jutted up bringing him to his floor. He stood in silence his reflection disoriented in the silver metal. He looked up at the ceiling as the ding signaled his arrival.

He moved out of the elevator a group of boys with a football moving in his place their voices echoing off the silver interior, fading out as Louis made his way down the hall to his room.

He stuck his keycard in and waited for the green light. He sighed pushing it open. Peter laid down on his bed flipping through a sports magazine. He looked up over the edge smiling.

“Hey Lou. How was the library?”

He didn't say it in a bad way just a curious one. He was a nice guy behind the walls of his height and muscle.

“I met someone today.”

Peters attention quickly changed from the sports magazine to Louis as he slammed the magazine shut and leaned on his elbow. He smiled creepily at Louis who was now laying on his back in bed.

“Number one don't look at me like that.”

Peter laughed and relaxed his face. He found his soulmate last year. She was a small girl brown hair and eyes, very cute and sweet. She came and went in the room. She was nice to Louis and respected their space. He liked her.

“So are you going to tell me who this mysterious person is.”

Louis moved on his side so he was mirroring Peter. He tilted his head up closing his eyes while tracing patterns into his comforter, black and white on opposite sides very simple just how he liked it.

“His name is Harry. Harry Styles he has nice tattoos.”

Peter looked at him oddly. Louis didn't understand why the drastic change of attitude happened as Peter avoided eye contact.

“Peter? What's the problem?”

“Leelah. She had a thing for him before she met me. Something about how his eyes would shine brighter than all the stars in the sky no matter if she couldn't see his tattoos or not. It's a small world isn't it.”

Louis felt weird under his gaze. His roommates soulmate had a thing for his soulmate? Well he guess he could understand why. Harry was enchanting. A pretty male with long hair and dazzling eyes. Those lips that just looked so kissable. He understood.

“Well they didn't do anything right?”

Peter shrugged turning back and forth between Louis and the ceiling. Not really wanting to answer but knowing Louis wouldn't back off.

“I don't know, she didn't say. Probably because she got rejected but I'll never know. So did you get his number or something?”

Louis cringed at the thought of his own stupidity and not getting Harry's number. He knew Peter was changing the subject as quickly as possible so he just went along with it.

“I may have forgotten to ask. But were supposedly soulmates so I'm sure I'll see him again.”

Peter laughed shaking his head his eyes diverting towards the book on Louis desk and back up to Louis’ shiny blue eyes.

“So will you drop the tattoo obsession?”

Louis laughed standing up from his bed and slaking over to his desk, picking up the book and running his fingers over the words on the binding.

“Absolutely not.”

He opened it up slowly and a napkin slipped from between the pages. Gliding down to his feet. He looked back at Peter who had his hands folded on his stomach. A small smile playing on his lips as his closed eyes fluttered softly under the bright lights of the room.

Louis slowly bent down. His fingers wrapped around the napkin lightly trying not to crush it considering it was scribbled on. It was probably someone's notes or opinions that Louis wouldn't mind reading.

He sat in his chair pushing the book aside lightly placing the napkin down gently, flattening it out in the corners as he read the sharpie handwriting

_**Hi Louis,** _

_**Here's my number call me anytime!** _

_**All the love,  
Harry x** _

Louis blushed red and looked around the small room Peter's eyes were still closed. Louis picked up his phone letting it turn and twist between his fingers, debating whether or not to call. He did say anytime. But did he mean it?

Louis knew he was thinking too far into it and he knew Harry wouldn't mind if he called him. He was just nervous Harry was pretty and tall and open. He was quirky and fun and Louis was himself. His nervous wreck of a self. He pushed all thoughts of negativity to the side, picking up his phone and dialing the number on the napkin.

He held the phone up to his ear. At first he was met by silence which made him a little more nervous. He took the phone away from his ear and checked if it was dialing. When he was sure it was he put the phone back to his ear. The first ring was long and echoed in the back of his mind.

He took a deep and hollow breath. He would be fine, absolutely fine, there was nothing to be nervous about. He smiled as the second ring pierced his ears like a earring gun you see in the mall quick and momentarily painful. It was cut short by a cheerful voice.

“Hello! Harry here. May I ask who's calling?”

He sounded so cute over the phone he was probably twirling the ends of his hair with his free hand or playing with his bottom lip. All of a sudden, all of Louis’ nerves were gone.

“Hey Harry. It's Louis.”

He left it at that. He didn't know what else to say, maybe he should've thought of some material before dialing. He felt odd and out of place again. An amateur talking to his professor.

“Hey Louis! So you found my number?”

Harry chuckled lightly seemingly at ease with the whole conversation. The awkwardness obviously one sided and in Louis’ head. Louis chuckled lowly looking at Peter from the side who was now smirking at him with one eye opened. He blew him a kiss as Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I did. Sorry I'm whispering, my roommates asleep. I just wanted to call you because you said anytime but if this is a bad time I can just call you back some other time. Maybe tomorrow or later or.”

He didn't get to finish not only was Peter snickering behind him which earned him a middle finger from Louis but Harry interrupted him politely.

“Louis, now's fine. Are you by any chance nervous?”

Louis chuckled his nerves bundling in his throat as he talked to Harry. He couldn't even see him imagine him having this embarrassing conversation in real life.

“Me? Nervous? What makes you say that?”

Louis didn't have to turn around to know Peter was burying his face in his pillow with laughter. He could hear the muffled laughter from a billion miles away. He rolled his eyes as Harry spoke again smooth and soft.

“It's okay to be nervous I'm nervous too.”

“You sound so collected.”

Harry laughed through the phone, loud and clear which brought a subtle smile to Louis face once again. His lips pursing as he listened.

“You can't see me. I'm over here sweating bullets!”

Louis chuckled spinning a pencil on his desk. Wanting to shut off his phone and hide in a fort he would build right here in the dorm room.

“How about texting?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They exchanged goodbyes quickly and Louis hung up putting his elbows up on the desk and pushing his face into them. Peter laughed out loud now mimicking his voice. Full of nerves and discomfort.

“Shut up Peter.”

Louis turned around to his laughing friend. His feet almost hanging off the edge of the bed. His black hair falling over the pillow his eyes clenched shut as he held his stomach as his laughter filled the room.

“It was cute Louis. It was really cute I promise. I'm just laughing because at the end of the day it was funny. Oh man, I've never seen you like that all flustered and twitchy. Beautiful work. I wish I had it on tape. Call him again for me I'll tape it this time.”

Louis rolled his eyes and let Peter go on his merry way. His phone vibrated softly on the desk. Louis reached for it a text from Harry appeared his name bold and beautiful in his phone.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where do you live?"

Louis picked up the phone. Smiling at the text as he slid his finger and opened the message. He typed back carefully.

"Cedar. You?"

The text came in quickly the vibration bringing a new feeling in the pits of Louis’ stomach. One of hope or nerves or a mixture of both.

"Pine. Want to come over? Or I can come there… Only if you want."

Louis almost typed back no but he deleted it. Fuck falling in love slowly. If this was meant to be like everyone said it was he shouldn't have to worry about starting as friends and all that stuff. The minute you see the tattoos that's when you know he's the one. No worries no disappointments. That person that beautiful fairytale, the story you get to unfold and read in the middle of the night. For your eyes only.

Louis smiled to himself throwing all his morals to the wind. Who cares, Peter can go hang out with Leelah. Harry was coming over and hopefully staying the night. He smirked as he typed it out easily letting his fingers glide over the screen.

"You can come over. Floor 4. I'll be waiting by the elevator. Text me when you're close."


	2. Paper planes and Compasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut! Sorry it's in chapter two they're soulmates and they know it! 
> 
> They're very sappy these two, lots of metaphors and imagery. Harrys the real sap just wait. 
> 
> Bottom Louis appears here but I promise to switch it up and get bottom Harry in here too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis sat in his desk chair for a moment contemplating how to kick Peter out of the room. He turned slightly plastering a smile on his face and batting his eyelashes.

Peter looked down at him, an all knowing look in his eyes as he got down from his bed. He smiled happily as he gathered stuff into his backpack.

“I'll save you the trouble of asking and I'll simply leave. See you in the morning Lou.”

He winked at Louis who sat there like a lump. A blushing, nervous lump. He watched Peter leave the room waving as he closed the door. Louis sat staring at the door for a few moments imagining Harry walking in and out easily like that.

He got lost in the patterns of the wooden door, the swirls looking like Harry's hair. The dark colors sinking deeper into their own abyss, taking Louis’ imagination with them.

He thought about his chestnut hair or his matching scarf, the way he pulled his jacket off and dumped it on the floor, imagining it laying on the floor of this very room.

His laughter could probably fill the room like an escaped gas, filling it container. He probably had a deep laugh rigid but smooth all at the same time.

He stood up suddenly remembering where he was. Escaping the bindings of his own mind and started frantically tidying up his room. Making Peters bed and his own. Shoving clothes in the basket the two set up for themselves. Louis’ blue, Peters black. He tried to shove other things in the corner, hockey sticks, cleats, ice skates all shoved in the corner the typical male room. The jerk in the movies with football posters and soccer balls falling out of his closet with a baseball bat and a tennis racket no one ever actually used but everyone seemed to have.

His phone buzzed and he ran over to it and quickly grabbed it bursting out the door. Harry texted him saying he was up the block. Louis quickened his pace waving and smiling at anyone who said hello to him. He took the stairs for time purposes. As he trotted down he looked out the window and saw the long curly recognizable hair of Harry.

He speed up and opened the door rather loudly to the lobby. A few heads turned his way and rolled their eyes as he skidded to a stop in front of the elevator, leaning against it as if he'd been waiting there a while. He started playing on his phone, peeking up every two seconds to see if Harry was coming in yet. He let the time pass freely. He was sure Harry should've walked in by now. The curiosity or maybe just the nervousness that he left him waiting took over his legs as he moved towards the glass doors.

He peaked out and Harry was pacing back and forth. He was muttering something to himself as Louis pushed open the door. He didn't seem to hear him stuck in his own trance. He looked more nervous than Louis.

“Harry?”

Harry stopped in the middle of the top stair. He blushed a deep red obviously from being caught muttering nonsense to himself. Louis couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips as he looked at Harry. He had on black sweatpants and a long sleeved grey shirt. It was snug and hugged his body perfectly.

“It's cold. Come inside.”

Harry nodded following Louis inside. Louis approached the Raven women. She snarled at him, an angry soul trapped on a college campus. Louis leaned closer to her, hating her just as much as she hated him.

“This is Harry. He'll be with me tonight.”

She typed it into the computer. She raised one eyebrow at him making her Raven face stretch oddly.

“All night? May I remind you of the sexual policies at our campus.”

She leaned on the desk folding her hands and leaning her chin on it. Smiling up at Louis, batting her jet black eyelashes. She could've been a pretty women but her bitterness swallowed her completely. Her eyebrows drawn in harshly, probably using the cracked mirror in the women's bathroom. That could be seen when girls walked inside. A long crack stretching across the whole walled mirror. Some sort of fight happened in there years before Louis came here.

“No. Can we leave now? I know the rules.”

She nodded, fanning him off. She wouldn't bother with humiliating someone who didn't break under her hard stare. Louis grabbed Harry's hand lightly looking up at him with a questioning face as if asking if that was okay for him to do, touch his hand, guide him.

Harry nodded and let Louis’ smaller hand sink between his like a woven basket made by a patient grandmother. Louis guided him to the elevator and it opened before his fingers could skim the button. A small girl side stepped away from them her glasses perched on top of her head as she scurried away as if they had a deadly disease.

“What was that about?”

Louis watched the low ponytail and the stripped shirt go, her above ankle pants looking awkward as her thin legs filled them and moved her quickly out the door.

“That's Krissy. She's kind of an oddball. Very shy, probably sweet but no one will ever know I guess.”

Harry moved beside him in the elevator and Louis looked into the silver metal once again. Harry's formed twirled in it his curls stretching almost like a work of art in its reflection.

“Shame.”

Louis nodded feeling the awkwardness fill the small shaft easily. He continued to look at Harry through the reflection as if he would be turned to stone if he looked too deeply into his eyes. Harry did the same thing looking anywhere but Louis. The floor and ceiling become interesting patterns and a world of excitement on the short ride.

They exited together no more woven basket hand holding just Harry following Louis as he guided him through floor four of Cedar. Louis slowed as he arrived to his door, scanning his key card and waiting for the light to turn a bright green, lighter than Harry's eyes but not as enchanting. A color that said go, don't look, continue on while Harry's begged him to stop and stay for a while, begging him to get lost inside and build a home.

The room felt different walking in with Harry. He looked around not judging just absorbing. Taking in everything from Peter's side of the room to his own. He pointed to the pile of equipment letting his fingers trail along the edges of Louis bed. Eyes fixed on the pile.

“I'm assuming you don't play hockey?”

Louis shook his head rolling a soccer ball out from under his desk and kicking it very lightly over to Harry who stopped it and smiled clumsily at it. A sideways smile that looked like he just woke up after a long Friday night and was just happy to see Louis.

“An athletic man. Good I guess one of us has to be.”

He scooped the soccer ball up putting it under his armpit. He looked like a coach. Not for anything big just maybe their daughters or sons Sunday team. A very relaxed environment where Harry clumsily smiling after every play no matter what would be okay.

He placed his hand on his chest, his long fingers, one ring on his middle finger dragged down the middle of his chest as he spoke, a deep rhythm of soft words and put together phrases.

“I on the other hand.”

He set the ball down by Louis’ feet letting him take control and roll it back under the desk.

“I'm a clumsy non-athletic mess. I fall walking to class, up the stairs, down the stairs, in the shower. There is no safe place.”

Louis giggled covering his mouth as Harry shrugged leaning against the bed. The edge of the bed itself right by the edge of his head. Louis looked him up and down taking him in again. He had long legs, straight and everlasting even under his baggy sweatpants.

“It's probably those long legs of yours, you're like a newborn deer at all times.”

Harry smiled rolling his eyes as he kicked out one legs switching which leg was bent.

“You can lay on my bed, you don't need to stand.”

Harry looked up eyeing the bed and then back down at Louis. Who sat in his chair, tense from the silence but also nervous under Harry's wondering eye.

“Will you be joining me?”

Louis blushed scarlet. He never slept with another human being, never shared a bed or a chair. He was always on the side, he didn't like touch that much. This was supposed to be his soulmate.

“Let me just change really quick.”

Harry smiled toeing off his shoes and placing them by the door, Louis clumsily went through his dresser, pulling out grey sweatpants and an old soccer shirt from his high school.

He quickly left as Harry climbed up on the bed adjusting so Louis would fit beside him. He closed the door lightly, going down the hall to the bathroom, his toothbrush in his pocket. Someone was in the shower when he walked in so the mirror was a bit foggy as he went into the stall and changed quickly stripping out of his clothes and into his warm sweatpants already fantasizing about being flushed up against Harry's body in the small, slim bed.

He quickly left the stall placing his dirty clothes on the counter as he turned on the water to brush his teeth. The shower water stopped as he spit out a bunch of suds, rinsing his tooth brush. A blonde boy emerged wrapped from the waist down in a fluffy pink towel. His eyes scanned Louis’ face in the mirror, his blue eyes sparkling as he let them travel further down his body.

“Take a picture it'll last longer.”

The boy rolled his eyes and moved into the stall never saying a word as Louis packed his things and returned back to his room and Harry who was patiently waiting for him on the top of the bed, feet crossed and a subtle smile resting on his perfect lips. Louis set all his stuff down as Harry asked him a question.

“Why the sour face?”

Louis climbed up the side of the bed so his head was by Harry's feet. He tilted his head smiling slightly at Harry who looked like a cute little fairy all wrapped up in a blanket in which he pulled off to let Louis inside.

“Just some jerk in the bathroom no worries.”

Harry didn't press on. He simply wrapped Louis in the blanket and pulled him closer to his chest. Louis watched it rise and fall evenly. Erupting as Harry spoke with a slight chuckle to his tone.

“I'm usually the little spoon.”

Louis giggled looking up at Harry, the strong hold he had on him screamed otherwise. He tried to picture himself holding Harry from behind , placing his own head on his back, maybe between his neck and shoulder snuggled up as one unit. He would place kisses on the back of his neck to say goodnight or good morning and he could play with the back of his curls or feel his heartbeat from the front.

“Do you want to switch?”

Harry contemplated the question before shaking his head no.

“The beds a bit narrow. I'd probably end up falling off and taking you with me.”

Louis smiled running his fingers down Harry's neck as an idea evolved in his mind. He moved one leg so it laid over Harry, resting between his legs.

“You don't mind if I move around then?”

Harry shook his head as Louis moved his leg further, shifting his whole body so he was straddling Harry the blanket following him as he went. Harry raised his eyebrows at him as he rested his weight down so he was flat on top of Harry.

“Is this okay?”

Harry nodded, moving his stiff hands from his sides to Louis’ waist. He let them wrap around and make their way down Louis spine, passing over the waistband of his sweatpants and resting over his ass. Louis secretly wished his long fingers traveled under the waistband and found his skin. Harry mocked his own as he spoke out in question.

“Is this okay?”

Louis nodded laying down resting under Harry's chin as Harry gave a firm squeeze to Louis ass causing Louis to jerk forward slightly clothed skin against clothed skin. Louis blushed muttering and apology into Harry's neck followed by a kiss to his neck.

“I haven't been touched in so long.”

Harry squeezed again this time pulling at the covered skin, this time tugging up. He raised his eyebrows at Louis once again.

“Is that what you want? Would you like to be touched right here in this bed so every time you go to sleep you'll think of me?”

Louis huffed out air as Harry grabbed more firmly and more frequently, a quiet whimper leaving his lips as Harry's cold fingers dug under his waistband for skin on skin action.

“I liked being touched too. I'll bottom, I'll top wherever and whenever you want. All you have to do is ask.”

Harry's fingers roamed freely over his ass pulling at the skin. Louis couldn't help himself as he jolted forward once again the cold fingers winning this battle. He let out a moan Harry stopped with a kiss, swallowing all the sounds coming from Louis’ desperate mouth.”

He pushed his tongue in closing his eyes. Louis felt like he was in heaven. The warm, thick lips contrasting perfectly with the cold, thin finger tips causing friction from both ends of him driving him absolutely insane. Harry's pointer finger circled his hole once before removing itself and going back to the soft skin of his ass.

Louis broke away from the kiss with a gasp. He needed this and he needed it now. He waited all his life for this moment , meeting his soulmate who cares if all this stuff was meant for when you better knew each other Louis wanted it now and so did Harry so what was stopping them?

“Finger me.”

Harry's hands stopped roaming and sat on his cheeks now, not moving an inch as Harry looked him in the eye , a sparkle of excitement fanning over his face his eyes sparkling just as brightly.

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded as Harry removed his right hand from Louis’ ass. His long fingers touching Louis’ bottom lip gently as he spoke in a soft voice, his lips close enough to touch his own fingers as they touched Louis lips.

“Wouldn't want to go in dry now would we?”

Louis smiled understanding what Harry wanted from him as he opened his mouth for the long fingers. They made their way in slowly between Louis’ eager lips. Louis closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of Harry's fingers prodding over his tongue.

He gripped onto his wrist, angling Harry's hand into a more comfortable position as he sucked. Harry's hot breath fanned over him in uneven folds. He squirmed underneath him as he gently moved his tongue around as he removed the two fingers from his mouth.

He opened his eyes again. Harry's own staring back at him green turning black with lust. Louis still held his wrist now to the side of his head as he placed a light kiss on his prominent red lips, focusing on the feeling of butterflies and fireworks.

This probably wasn't the ideal way to start a relationship, no buildup, no kisses shared between the eyes. Just skin on skin and lips on lips and dirty words shared quietly in the small dorm room.

Louis moved to his jawline and down his neck not kissing just breathing. He pulled down the collar of Harry's shirt, slightly to get a good look at where his neck met his shoulder. Louis placed a kiss there and then worked his way up and under Harry's ear, each kiss becoming longer and more eager as he breathed into Harry's ear.

“Promise me you'll be quiet.”

Harry shook his head, a loss for words as Louis released his wrist and moved his hands down to the waistband of his pants pushing them down along with his underwear so the only thing between his skin and the air was a thin blanket.

Harrys hands moved slowly back the two fingers Louis sucked on making their way back to his untouched hole. He stopped before touching anything and looked back down at Louis.

“Kiss me again.”

Louis smiled moving the small distance between them and placing a kiss on Harry's lips, moving his chin up so they're lips slotted unevenly making Harry moan for his release so they could kiss properly.

“Louis. Please.”

Louis smiled into the half kiss and let Harry's chin down so they're lips sat perfectly against each other, like puzzle pieces of pleasure finding the perfect slot for the perfect feeling. A mixture of gentle and fireworks exploding like laying on a sandy beach while fireworks went off from a long boat in the far off distance illuminating the night sky and twinkling back in your eyes.

They pulled apart once again and Harry breathed in heavily taking Louis up and down with him before he prodded at Louis’ hole. It was cold and wet as Harry stuck the tip of his pointer in and Louis bit down on his own lip to stop the loud moans of pleasure building up in his throat threatening to escape. Harry moved the finger further huffing into Louis hair as his clothed erection moved slightly against Louis’ own.

“Harry.”

Harry huffed in response, his free hand gripping and pulling his ass cheek away for easier access. His second finger prodded lightly at the entrance as he stretched to fit the size of Harry's fingers.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, more.”

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead moving the second finger in so it was slotted against the other, pumping inside of Louis’. Harry growled lightly into his ear as he moved his fingers back and forth.

“Rock for me baby, pleasure me while I pleasure you.”

Louis did as told and rocked his hips back and forth causing friction between his exposed cock and Harry's covered one. While simultaneously shoving Harry's fingers deeper and deeper until he hit his prostate which caused a long moan to erupt out of Louis’ mouth in which Harry scooped into his own to muffle the sound.

Louis' tongue and Harry's tongue moved around each other's mouths as Louis’ hand let go of Harry's shirt and moved down to the waistline of Harry's own pants. Letting his small warm fingers slide quickly under his waistbands, emerging out with Harry's cock in hand.

“Fuck Lou.”

Louis ran his thumb over the tip as he thrusted now into Harry's thigh. He started pumping and pulling lightly Harry's breath quickening as the familiar feeling welled up in his stomach with each hit of his prostate.

“Fast Louis. I'm close, please.”

Louis didn't answer he simply thrusted back and forth harder his mouth on Harry's each swallowing the others moans and answering their eerie questions with their own, Louis’ high pitched and Harry's low but ever so needy.

Louis thrusted back one last time and pulled quickly away from Harry's mouth resting his head on Harry's chest as he shook and came all over Harry's shirt.

Harry's fingers rested inside him for a moment before he slid them out, bringing them up to his lips as Louis came back to his senses and continued on Harry's cock. Harry sucked on his fingers and watch Louis as he pumped, hungry and focused. Louis looked up at him with eager eyes.

“How do I taste?”

Harry smiled while pulling out his finger. He ran it through the streaks on his chest and moved it towards Louis’ lips.

“Wonderful, try it.”

Louis let Harry's fingers inside his mouth once again this time his own cum lining his fingers. Louis sucked like a baby moaning around the fingers and the look on his face, his hand on his cock and the way his lips stretched was enough to make Harry come, slowly watching it drip down Louis’ hand.

He pulled away licking the excess off his hand offering some to Harry who easily accepted Louis small fingers being pushed into his mouth. As Harry sucked Louis cleared his throat.

“Shower?”

Harry pulled the fingers slowly out of his mouth letting them rest on his chest as he nodded.

“Can we take one together?”

“Can you be quiet?”

Harry nodded and Louis smiled getting off the bed. He pulled up his pants adjusting them neatly as Harry climbed down his shirt covered in a mixture of both of them. Louis grabbed two towels and his bathroom supplies and grabbed Harry's hand leading him to the bathroom.

The hallway was colder than his now sex driven room. Their socked feet trudging down the empty hall and into the nearest bathroom. Closing the door behind them quietly letting the automatic lights turn on revealing an empty bathroom.

Louis picked the shower all the way at the end guiding Harry inside stripping his clothes off after Harry shut the curtain behind them. The water was warm and refreshing. Louis went under first letting it soak his hair so it fell in front of his eyes.

Harry moved it out of his eyes, pushing it all back as he huddled over him letting the water fall over his own hair. He moved it back but like Louis and smiled pointing at his compass tattoo.

“How about this one? What's your story?”

Louis looked down at his compass. Smiling at the happy thoughts and biting his tongue at the bitter side of it.

“When I was 12, I ran away from home. Typical kid stuff. But you know how usually the kid just goes around the block and then comes home?”

Harry nodding images of movies and tv shows little girls with their pink suitcases and tiaras all packed and ready to go and then he thought about little Louis stomping his little feet out of his house.

“I actually left and I was young and stupid so I just kept walking until I didn't know where I was anymore and I was out there all night.”

Louis shook his head at his own stupidity, he remembered the cold bitter night without a jacket or food or a safe place to sleep.

“I just remember the whole night shaking and missing my bed more than my family but when the cops found me on the side of the road in the morning and my parents wrapped me in a warm hug it just felt better than any bed or blanket. A beating heart against your own.”

He pointed to the paper plane and then dragged his finger down to his compass as Harry watched intently, eager to learn about anything Louis offered him.

“These two came that morning when I got home. I was in the shower warming up from the bitter night and I remembered my father's words when he was talking over the phone with my mother one day when he left on business.”

He let the water fall on his shoulders for a second actually feeling like he was back in that scene all those years ago. The green in Harry's eyes turning into the dark and misty trees.

“He said to her. If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. I just thought that was beautiful a paper plane for flight and a compass to guide you back home. Wherever your heart is destined to be, that's home.”

Harry smiled leaning against the wall. His body wet and glistening. His smile matched that maybe sparkled even brighter as he looked down at Louis who was now putting shampoo in his sticky hair, handing the bottle off to Harry.

“That was a beautiful story. Why did you run away?”

Louis started to rinse off the shampoo, avoiding his eyes and mouth as best as he could. Wanting to answer Harry's question as soon as possible.

“No clue. I can't seem to remember. It was probably something stupid.”

Harry nodded understanding as he rinsed his own hair. Swapping the conditioner with Louis for the spot in the shower. Louis let the cold conditioner fall easily through his hair.

“I guess you can't have a ship without a compass either.”

Harry touched his ship tattoo, smiling widely. He giggled as soap dripped down his face.

“Beautiful observation. At least I know my soulmate is truly my complement, my guiding figure. Maybe a lighthouse will appear next.”

Louis laughed looking at his arms for more room, a lighthouse would take up a lot of the extra skin.

“Maybe a small lighthouse.”

Harry let the conditioner flow out of his hair as he smiled at Louis an all knowing crossing his face.

“Light, big or small will help to guide you home in stormy weather. There's always hope where there is light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	3. The Bird tattoo and the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this world I've created seems to eliminate things such as homophobia and things like that I decided to incorporate a topic like that into this because I don't want to write about a perfect world so there are people who are outcasts in this world as well I'll dive into that aspect more deeply as I progress through the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 10K! It's incredible how much you love it! Keep reading and give me kudos and comments
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

It's was an odd new warmth Louis felt that night all snuggled up next to someone new. A feeling he's never experienced as Harry slept up against the wall. His elevated bed almost creaking with every deep breath Louis took.

Harry’s hair fell beautifully over his eyes. Like a vail, a majestic beautiful vail straight out of a movie about forest fairies and evil witches. He just seemed like a masterpiece to Louis.

Every detail about him fell perfectly into place and every mark on his face wasn't an imperfection but an added bonus, a story Harry would tell him one day.

The scar under his ear that stuck out now and glistened like silver in the light of the moon looked long and etched into his skin like it belonged there.

Louis’ wandering eyes moved down to his lips. His fantastic lips, pink and puffy unlike Louis’ own. The corners pushed further than the lips, like a cartoon character who was drawn to look seductive and you swore that no one in real life looked like that. But Louis had Harry sleeping peacefully beside him his lips turned up ever so slightly in his sleep.

He had a beauty mark closer to his chin and Louis had to use all his willpower not to run his thumb over it. Not to kiss his lips as the sleeping Prince lightly let out puffs of air.

It felt weird, these mutual, indescribable feelings. As if his once strange and distant world was being pulled together and buttoned up between Harry's warm chest and the scary outside world. He found a place where he could hide his head when he was scared and he couldn't have been more grateful.

He let his eyes flutter closed, slipping in and out of silent consciousness and unconsciousness, letting his last waking sight and memory be Harry's sleeping form. He fell asleep, his heart evening out in time with Harry's as they laid happily on top of the each other, limbs twisted around the others and heart beats pounding in a rhythm that let their minds dance and take flight in their dreams.

********

Louis woke up in the morning with a pain on his wrist. He woke up to Harry's snores in his hair and his arms around his body making it difficult for him to get his wrist out. He shimmied a bit, getting his wrist up ever so slightly to see the slight curve of a letter he couldn't quite make out from the angle but he knew what it was. A new tattoo, a word or something, black and thin, curved letters like something on a love letter.

He dug his wrist out further, bringing it into view, swirled lines still a bit blurry to his morning eyes and as his limp wrist moved up and down with Harry's chest. He could see the script H standing proud followed by the rest of the word.

Harry. His tattoo said Harry. He wondered if Harry had his name hidden somewhere on his pale skin. Louis let his finger trace over the letters, still raw and red. It was new and irritating under the blankets and Louis gently rubbed at it with one finger.

“Harry.”

Harry groaned and moved his chin down so he wasn't in Louis’ direct path, hiding his face like a puppy would when it starts to thunder.

“Harry, wake up.”

Harry mumbled out a no followed by how cozy and warm he felt. Louis started to worry that maybe he didn't have a tattoo, no signs of irritation or discomfort and Louis started to feel silly as he looked back at his tattoo.

“I have one too, I can feel it. Can I go to sleep now?”

Louis’ fingers wrapped around Harry's palm and gently moved his arm, flipping it slowly to see his own name in identical script, black and bold, slightly irritated from the bed sheet.

He smiled pressing Harry's hand to his heart. His fingertips were warm against Louis’ skin. He smiled at the angelic form that had a small smile on his own face.

“Fifteen more minutes.”

Those fifteen minutes passed and then so did another fifteen and then thirty until it was noon and Louis was starving. Harry snuggled closer to him as he poked his side.

“Harry come on, we slept in.”

Harry groaned and kissed the middle of Louis’ chest. His eyes were still shut as he moved up and placed one on the middle of his neck. His eyes fluttered open as he lifted his head directly in front of Louis’ own eyes as he planted a peck on Louis’ lips.

“Lunch then?”

Louis nodded licking his lip in the most innocent way, trying to savor Harry before they went out and about through campus. Would they hold hands? Would they kiss in public?

No one even knew that they knew about each other, both stemming from different sides of campus, not that there was anything wrong with that but Harry and Louis wouldn't have met if they didn't go to the library. The library all the way in the corner of campus. They called it the restriction section, like in Harry Potter.

There wasn't anything weird or inappropriate in there it was just underused and in need of much work. Louis truly was the only person who took out books there. It was mostly filled with history on tattoos and rational thinking books that you really needed to wrap your mind around. There wasn't any teen spirited, prom raging, romance novels. The books there came back to hard, cold facts, with a few poetry books and older novels you read in high school.

Harry was ruffling his hair as Louis got lost in the little world of libraries, thinking all too hard about the books inside as his feet dangled off the edge.

Harry kissed the back of his neck. Cool lips against the heated skin, a contrast that brought a shiver down Louis’ spine as Harry caught it with two fingers at the bottom and ran it back up his spine with one slow finger.

“Are you going to get down? I'm hungry too.”

Louis nodded, breaking out of his trance like state, Harry's fingers brimming in the back of his mind. He climbed down and watched as Harry followed behind, easily lowering himself to the ground.

They went their separate ways for a while, brushing their teeth, showering again, looking in the mirror long enough as if they were trying to impress the already impressed other. Louis was in his room picking out his outfit as if the world was spinning to its final hours and he needed to quickly make a last impressions. Harry was in the bathroom trying to get that one struggling hair to stay in its spot.

Louis pulled on his jeans simple and black and put on a sweater admiring himself in the mirror. He twirled as a knock came from behind him and he leaned to let Harry in. He had a similar outfit to Louis. Very simple and warm on the cold bitter Saturday afternoon.

Harry leaned forward so his arms were wrapped around Louis’ waist. Pulling him close and sighing blissfully as his hair fell out of place and he didn't bother to fix it as he smiled at Louis lazily in the mirror.

“I'm glad it was you.”

Louis smiled softly, head bowing quickly but knocking into Harry's arms. He looked up again, his eyes meeting Harry's in their reflection. The reflection in the mirror a beautiful couple, the crack on the side that Louis made from throwing a book across the room going unnoticed as Louis leaned into Harry more and Harry placed a long kiss to his awaiting cheek.

“How so?”

Harry smiled swaying them a bit, like a couple who wanted to dance at prom but didn't want to because they were absolutely shit dancers and a little embarrassed so they just romantically swayed off to the side.

“Well it would've just been weird if it was someone else. I always thought you were attractive, my soulmate? Maybe not until a warm spell rolled around and you wore short sleeves for the first time and I was so, so shocked and excited and all these emotions at once I couldn't fathom how you, the gorgeous boy from the library was meant to be with me.”

He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence a look of insecurity quickly flashed not wanting to be seen by Louis as Harry tucked his head more kissing his shoulder. Louis fingers found the side of his face. Their warmth brought Harry's attention back to the mirror, his eyes questioning Louis.

“You know you're beautiful right?”

Harry didn't say anything as Louis started to run his fingers in circles on his cheek.

“Absolutely, incredibly, astronomically gorgeous in every single way of the word.”

Harry blushed and hide his face again a little giggle coming out of him and pulsating through Louis’ neck and making him giggle back. Soon their small giggles turned into bigger, bolder ones until they were laughing from pure giddiness, an overwhelming sense of happiness flowing through them.

“Why are we laughing?”

Harry rubbed the tears out of his eyes and blinked at Louis now facing him, arms no longer gripping him.

“We're happy. We're also starving so we could be a bit light headed.”

Louis looked at him fondly shrugging a coat over his shoulders as Harry mirrored him with his own coat, furred collar sticking up at an odd angle. Louis went to question him as he fixed it calmly.

“Do you like diner food?”

Harry watched his fingers curl, press and flatten around the material.

“Do people not like diner food?”

Louis smiled kissing his now properly exposed neck, kissing over his hair not bothering to move most of it.

“Just weird people I guess. So, diner?”

“Diner.”

They silently agreed and walked out of Louis’ room all the way to the front desk by the Raven women who glared at them as they walked out of the door.

Harry put his hands in his pocket as they walked, his glances moving from the trees to Louis on his side. He leaned into him lightly.

“Why does she hate you?”

Louis looked back at the building and moved closer to Harry. He didn't really know why. She just never seemed to like him.

“I think she just saw me and hate me. Like hate at first sight? Anti-soulmates?"

Harry laughed as they walked, Louis smiled, admiring his beautiful features once again. How his hair fell, how his eyes crinkled.

“What tattoos do you think she has? Do you think she ever found her soulmate?”

Louis pondered the questions as they rushed off campus and crossed the street, avoiding honking horns and angry people in their cars.

“I'm not sure. Probably bitter tattoos to match her bitter personality. Do you think everyone has a soulmate?”

Harry picked up the pace, leading him up the stairs of the diner. It was small and mostly for college students and the elderly that lived around the area.

“That's a tough question.”

They asked for a booth for two and the young girl smiled at them leading them to their table. They sat across from each other still a little engulfed in their own minds.

“Maybe some people really don't have soulmates. Maybe they died or live in a country they can't afford to travel to.”

Louis nodded at his answer. Questions and his obsession he almost wanted to share with Harry about soulmates and these tattoos.

“I think it's a nice thought, that there is someone out there for everyone. I mean this tattoo thing wouldn't work if people didn't have a soulmate.”

Harry nodded a question working its way out of his mind as they skimmed the menu, paying attention to the other but also their empty stomachs.

“Maybe some people don't have tattoos.”

Louis thought about it, a story less person. A blank canvas without its other half. The first half of a book with the pages ripped out.

“Maybe the people without tattoos can see everyone's tattoos, like an ultimate matchmaker.”

Harry smiled at the thought, putting down his menu as Louis still skimmed his own.

“Or they're outcasts.”

Louis put down his own menu now, his Harry tattoo glimmering in the light.

“How so?”

Harry was swirling a packet of sugar, spinning the yellow packaging around in a fast spiral almost mesmerizing Louis as he talked, slow and steady.

“There was a girl in my freshman English class. She claimed she had no tattoos and by then everyone had them. We didn't think much of it until we all grew up and she still didn't have tattoos she became a sort of-”

He stopped mid thought trying to conjure a new word from under his tongue something that would hit the nail on the head, something that would accurately describe what she was.

“She became a sort of symbol.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. Confused as to where this was headed. Maybe she was just a late bloomer, maybe she had a hard time seeing the beauty in situations, maybe she couldn't conjure up tattoos because maybe she didn't like them.

“A symbol of who you didn't want to be.”

He looked confused saying it, like it felt odd coming out of his own mouth and Louis saw the distaste on his face.

“Just because she was, different.”

Harry nodded the sugar no longer being spun in mesmerizing circles, his focus on the girl from his past, the blank one, without tattoos or direction, the oddball of the class.

“I just don't think it's fair to judge her like that.”

“Of course it's not fair at all.”

Harry thought for a while, hoping to gather up the correct words as Louis watched him with a a lazy smile, admiring his concentration.

“It's okay for us to love, because we match and everyone see it as normal. Just two boys whos tattoos match and that's it there's no arguing this we are soulmates it's literally inked on our skin. She was just different maybe she didn't like the same things we did or think the same way but she still deserves to be treated with respect.”

Louis smiled liking Harry's response, liking the way he thought and spoke and how his eyes sparkled with passion twisted behind them. The waiter came over with a notepad in hand, a smile on his face and a pen behind his ear.

“What can I get you two boys to drink?”

Harry ordered a hot chocolate and Louis ordered a chocolate milk, the cold air taunting him to get the hot drink but residing in his known territory.

“Can I have scrambled eggs with a side of bacon please?”

The man nodded and scribbled down his order. He positioned to Harry who was humming as he scanned the key one last time.

“I'll just take a waffle with bacon on the side.”

The man scribbled it down as well, moving away from the table and giving the boys their privacy back.

“What are those birds on your chest? What do they symbolize?”

Harry looked down at his chest, his fingers tracing the birds as he looked at Louis with a smile, a sweet, soft smile that dragged Louis to his full attention because he needed a new story from Harry, he liked to listen to him talk and he knew this one would be sweet.

“Oh these two. I got them after Christmas one year. I was around 12 the gloomy age in puberty where everything cracks and you look kind of well, weird and my parents bought my sister and I birds because we had been asking for pets. We wanted a dog, well my sister wanted a horse which wasn't going to happen so we got birds. They were parrots so I don't really know why these are sparrows but oh well at least it's a bird.”

Louis smiled he liked the way Harry talked. He liked watching the way his lips twisted and pulled, stretching into a smile or puckering with a glossy pout.

“Beautiful story, did you teach the bird how to talk?”

Harry smiled as the food was set in front of them, quick service for a Saturday afternoon diner day.

“All I ever taught him to say was Gemma did it, Gemma did it. All frantic and I made it sound all knowing. So when I did something wrong he would be screaming in the background that Gemma did it.”

“Is Gemma your sister?”

Harry nodded a happy smile on his face probably thinking about his sister and family and all things good in the world.

“Do you have any siblings Louis?”

Louis nodded putting down his fork. Harry watched him chew intently awaiting an answer.

“More than you can count.”

“When will I meet them?”

Louis looked for any signs of humor in Harry's eyes but found none as he sipped his drink. Thinking about any time he could bring Harry over, surly his mother would want a warning.

“How about Christmas break?

Harry thought about it a smile, soft and warm spread over his face his fingers twisting his lips as he stared off into the distance very easily.

“I'd like that, I'd like that a lot.”

They left it at that, they ate making light conversation. The skinny girl from the elevator making her way to the other side of the diner with a boy no one has ever seen, their tattoos seen by only them as the walked hand in hand to their own booth.

Louis and Harry made their way out of the diner, their bodies heating up as they rubbed shoulders down the street, cars whipping past as they waited to cross the street.

“So.”

Harry leaned so he pushed lightly into Louis’ shoulder, smiling while he did it.

“So?”

“So, when will we meet again?”

He didn't want to sound clingy and weird but he had been waiting his whole entire life to find his soulmate and he wanted to keep him close.

“How about Monday? I finish after noon we could meet up for lunch if you have free time.”

Louis nodded a bit too eager as they crossed the street into the campus grounds and across the main fields to his dorm door.

“I'd invite you inside but the Raven would probably question you for a good forty five minutes.”

Harry smiled and shrugged looking behind his shoulder at the Raven who sat perched at her desk in an honest disinterest in the world around her.

“I guess I'll just kiss you goodbye then?”

Louis smiled moving closer to Harry so he was cradled into his chest, Harry’s hands cupping his cheek as he moved his head down to push his lips between Louis’ own.

The raven haired lady inside sat perched on her desk, watching the two with a small smile on her face.

Louis pulled away and pecked Harry once easily and quickly on the lips.

“See you Monday?”

Harry smiled blissfully still thinking of the kiss he just shared. His lips, burning with the feeling of having Louis’ on his own.

“See you Monday.”

With that he turned away waving at Louis as he walked to his own dorm or wherever he lived, Louis wasn't too sure and Louis watched him until he was a tiny speck in the distance, scarf flying in the wind.

He sighed leaning up against the pillar of the building. He stretched letting out a low moan as he wrapped his outstretched arms tightly into his chest. He felt like he was dancing on a cloud as he floated back into the building. The Raven looked at him oddly her tight skin stretching as she spoke to him.

“Did you have fun?”

She scribbled something down, Louis didn't bother to look at what it was probably a doodle or a reminder to send Satan a personal email for her and the devil himself to meet for coffee.

“Yes I did.”

He walked away and pressed the button of the elevator rapidly hoping for it to be right there open and waiting for him to escape her burning eyes.

“That's good Mr.Tomlinson, that's very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	4. The Raven falls on New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a set up chapter to something I literally though of while writing this that will be revealed at the very absolute end so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis didn't see Harry the rest of the weekend, he had to keep reminding himself that Harry was here to stay and he was his soulmate and when Monday rolled around Harry would sweep him off his feet once more and carry him out the door way his delicate hand waving to the Raven perched at her desk.

“Mr.Tomlinson!”

He snapped his head up and looked at the Raven small eyes and hook nosed all frustrated and angry with him as he stood in the doorway, students pushing passed him lightly as they moved into the warmth of the building, the bitter chill of the last days of February rolling around.

“Mr.Tomlinson. Come here at once and stop that obnoxious waving.”

He just noticed he was waving at her, living out his daydream in the doorway for the world to see.

He approached her silently the sweet dorm room scent turning bitter and cold as she got closer the smell of lint and anger rising into his nostrils.

Her face seemed more scrunched than usual, her normal bitter driven face even worse than before, the sunny but chilly Sunday not settling well in her shaky bones.

“Do me a favor and close all the windows by the doors it's too cold in here.”

Louis looked around to all the open windows and groaned looking back down at her, her pointed nose and pinched eyes snarling at him like snakes wrapping around his ankles and dragging him to hell with commands and duties.

“Why me? Isn't that your job?”

He didn't want to sound rude or inconsiderate, he didn't want to be mean but that wasn't his job.

“Mr.Tomlinson I'm not feeling too well, if you could please help me I'll let you sneak pretty boy in and out for a few days without giving you a hard time.”

Louis thought about it and smiled ready to negotiate his ass off and get Harry in and out for a whole month.

“How about until end of January?”

She perched her eyebrows up her glasses easing down the lump in her nose, she looked at him, long and hard for a moment and Louis saw a tinge of a smirk in the corner of her mouth. Her lips shaking for a second as she tried to control her smile from forming.

“You shouldn't negotiate with your Devils Louis, you won't like the outcome.”

“One month?”

Her bony fingers turning pale at the tips compared to her skin, almost like the life was leaving her body as they spoke.

“A week.”

“2 weeks?”

She pretended to check her calendar as Louis drummed his fingers on the countertop, sticky from the other hands that pressed flat against it asking for different things and requesting things The Raven would simply roll her eyes at.

“3 days.”

Louis walked to all the windows and shut them dramatically, making a small scene each time the panes met their stoppers and clicked another head would turn towards him, watching him run around the perimeter and shut all the windows.

The whole room seemed to watch him walk quickly back to The Ravens desk panting only slightly but wiping his hand under his fringe just in case.

“So a week?”

She smiled and hummed taking a pink highlighter out from her desk drawer and marked off from Monday to Sunday on her calendar a big red circle intermingling with her pink one. A small heart on the date that Louis noticed but didn't want to pry about at least not now.

“I'll give you one week no more than that, I can't promise you more than that.”

She started coughing after that fanning herself lightly as Louis averted his eyes not really sure what to do with himself in that moment. 

When the wheezing noise stopped and she cleared her throat Louis looked back at her and watch her dab lightly at her tears eyes her almost brittle fingers shaking slightly as she continuously dabbed that one spot.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded and drank from her water, pulling her jacket closer to her body almost as if she was freezing cold in the warmth of the floor.

“I'm alright, run along you have things to do and people to see.”

Louis pushed lightly off the desk, almost concerned for the women and noticed things he never did before, the way her eyes were dull and the way the sunk into her head.

“Alright. See you.”

He felt uncomfortable glancing once again at the calendar, the usual color coordinating absent after the circled date as if the rest of her life didn't matter or exists.

He shook it off as her getting distracted with the holidays and her little cold and he headed towards the elevator looking back towards her, her long skinny fingers patting down her hair as people passed her, no hellos just quick glances to the once young women who sat behind thick framed glasses and a heavy scowl.

“Are you getting on?”

Louis looked back to the elevator now open a girl patiently staring at him. Her skirt pink and her short crisp white and beaming light.

“Hello? Are you getting on or are you going to stare at nothing?”

Louis stepped inside the elevator the doors closing behind him leaving him trapped in the shaft with the girl no taller than him.

“Sorry I was a little distracted.”

She just nodded at him like he was the least interesting person to be in an elevator with, Harry would never nod like that at him. 

He got lost in his little daydream about Harry's eyes and the way they sparkled when he talked the way they followed his voice like music in the surrounding air.

The only thing bringing him back down to earth being the ding of the elevator and the quick movements of the girl. Her hair flying behind her. 

Louis watched her go, whipping around the corner like he had a disease. He didn't let it bother him he simply turned on his heels and headed to his still empty dorm.

The room was stale compared to when Harry was on it, the mess was just a mess. It was no longer an endless game of I spy. There was no more laughter, no more sounds just his thoughts and four walls.

Would calling him be excessive? It was a normal time of day calling couldn't hurt and if he went to voicemail the world wouldn't end.

He picked up his phone and brought up Harry's contact. He stared at it a little nervous and a bit apprehensive over the whole situation. He felt like he was being too clingy.

His wrist burned as he thought about putting the phone down. His eyes trailing along the curves and turns of the script letters, spelling out Harry's name as a constant reminder.

For some reason just looking at that reassured him that he wasn't being annoying and this was his soulmate, this was his other half. He smiled at the thought and clicked the contact, listening to the rings purring in his ears.

“Hi Harry.”

There was a rustling in the backgrounds, papers maybe even a textbook. He was working or reading and Louis disturbed him.

“Is this a bad time?”

Harry cleared his throat and Louis heard a pencil fall onto a table his throat feeling like it was closing with rejection.

“No not at all, I'm glad to finally hear your voice. I was stressing out a little bit over here.”

Louis climbed into bed and sat cross legged with his elbow digging into his thigh and his head resting on his hand, a peaceful smile on his face.

“My day has been rather dry. The Raven made me close all the windows like a madman some girl gave me dirty looks in the elevator because of you.”

Harry chuckled the phone almost vibrating and if Louis closed his eyes he felt like Harry was beside him.

“Me? How did I cause that?”

Louis hummed lightly enjoying the sweet voice, the deepness the rusty bits from underuse. He sounded like he just woke up and Louis loved it.

“I was thinking about your eyes and how they sparkle, I think she thought I was crazy.”

Harry hummed back to him, leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk and head back, facing the ceiling.

“Sorry love, I can't help if my eyes sparkles and shine when I'm around you they do that when I look at the sun.”

Louis was blushing red and hard and Harry knew he was, he didn't have to see him the silence and the small whine from Louis’ end told him exactly what was happening.

“Am I making you blush?”

Louis coughed trying to get his cheeks to not be hot and red, scared his roommate would walk in and he would never hear the end of it.

“Yes, yes you are and the sun? Are you comparing me to a giant star?”

Harry smiled at his end loving the sound in Louis’ voice. The edge it had to it along with the soft tones and high pitched octaves.

“Yes the sun. The light of my life, the warmth of the day. The reason we are alive and well, the center of my universe. My sun.”

Louis could've moaned out loud. His heart skipped a beat and his chest felt like it was free of all the previous weight of the day, was this what it was like to have someone love you? Was it this airy good feeling at all time and where did it end?

“How am I supposed to come up with a counter compliment to that, the compliment that has single handedly put all compliments to shame?”

Harry chuckled on the other end and that happy feeling soared through Louis’ body again a smile stretching across his face.

“I'll check back up on you tomorrow, start brainstorming compliments and googling pet names.”

Louis barely noticed the door opening and his roommate throwing his sweaty body onto his bed, his hair sticking up as he rolled over to watch Louis.

He noticed the blush on his cheeks and the blissful smile on his face and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

“Hooked.”

Louis turned around to see his face smiling at him, all love and mush in his eyes from seeing Louis all giggly and happy.

Louis gave him the finger with a sweet smile that meant nothing but happiness and returned back to Harry.

“I got to go. See you tomorrow?”

“As promised my love.”

Louis hung up and turned back around slowly his eyebrows raised.

“Not a word will be said about this.”

“What would roomies be for?”

Louis sighed and leaned back in his chair admiring the blankness of the ceiling the empty canvas.

“Your whole team already thinks I'm a weak mess.”

He rolled over and Louis watched him close his eyes and breathe deeply for a few minutes.

“No they don't.”

Louis laughed out loud thinking of all the times they pushed him around and teased him, called him twinkle toes or something like that.

“Oh they do.”

Louis heard a sigh and smiled as the bed creaked behind him.

“Louis look at me.”

He did, he turned around and looked at him sitting there on top of his bed. The jock, the person everyone wanted to be friends with and Louis roommate, Louis’ perfect party boy roommate.

“You're just a nice guy, you're not a jock or anything you don't hit people when you're angry like some of the guys on my team. You're nice and have a great sense of humor. You're also smart and charming and the boys make fun of you because they probably wish they had even half of the qualities you have. Harry's a lucky guy.” 

If Louis was a blushing mess before he was a tomato now. He had to work on his own compliments soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	5. Mr.Realistic and the Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a dreamer Harry's a bit realistic they talk about books and Louis sits on Harry's lap short and sweet lots of dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll totally update more if you guys spread the link around and comment! Thanks for all the good reviews on this story so far can't wait to read more❤️
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

“I need to see you.”

Louis smiled, letting the phone settle between his ear and his shoulder, his books in his hands making it hard for him to hop off of the bus.

“Well I'm on my way back to my dorm now, the library had some great selections! Maybe you can swing by?”

Harry puffed air into the phone and lightly said okay. Louis could hear him shuffling, probably already tugging his shoes on, his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear just like Louis’.

“See you soon?”

Harry laughed lightly, a chill in his voice probably from the cold weather.

“See you soon love.”

They hung up and Louis let his phone shimmy down his chest and land on his books. He needed to invest in a bigger backpack, maybe after Christmas he would shop for one, maybe Harry would come with him, maybe.

Louis let the air dry out his lips before he licked them once through, trying to regain any moisture he could. The temperature was dropping fast this year, their return home for break coming up very soon.

Louis could see his door from here and better yet, a figure, an all too familiar, lanky figure with curls and a smile. His heart raced a bit, excitement moving his legs faster than before until he was walking up the few steps and meeting Harry.

A smile swept over his face as he pushed his beanie back slightly to get a better look at Louis who was smiling like crazy.

“Let me know how long you have been standing here. We got off the phone seconds ago.”

Harry made his hands shake back and forth with a little smile.

“Surprise I guess. I was going to wait here until you got home but then I got cold so I called you. Now, let's see what authors made me freeze my ass off today.”

Louis handed over the two books, one of poetry and the other being The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Harry turned them over in his hands admiring the poetry book and flipping through the pages.

“So poetry?”

Louis blushed red from much more than the wind as Harry scanned words and phrases in the book, mouthing them for Louis’ enjoyment.

“I'm trying to branch out.”

Harry chuckled lightly as he looked down at the cover of Gatsby a twinkle in his eyes as he smirked at Louis.

“Ah a lover of the past, Fitzgerald will do things to you.”

Harry tapped the book against Louis' forehead very lightly, emphasizing that his brain would be fried to semi romantic mush. Louis rolled his eyes snatching back the books with a grin.

“Oh what kind of things? I'm sure nothing you couldn't do.”

Harry laughed as Louis moved closer to him, for warmth and comfort. Harry's instinct lead him to place a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. He’ll make you believe in it all again.”

Louis dug his face into Harry's chest loving the smell of him the simple, yet comforting smell.

“He will make you believe in love existing where it isn't anymore and soon you'll be staring at the streetlight like the illuminating surface holds all the world's secrets.”

Louis smiled pulling away from Harry and got his keycard out, unlocking the front door and holding it open for Harry.

“Gatsby is a dreamer, so what?”

Harry smiled and walked into the warmth of the main floor, The Raven's eyes curiously scanned them.

“A dreamer? He was lost in his own delusions!”

“He was in love Harold!”

They walked past the desk without any remarks a simple smile at their banter as the walked towards the elevator.

“He was in love with a memory. A silly old memory of a girl he met years ago and who couldn't even wait for him.”

Louis leaned in and poked Harry's cheek smiling at his angry expression over Daisy and her blunt ignorance.

“You're just mad that they didn't end up together, you don't mean all that mean stuff about him do you? You just wanted a happy ending.”

They walked into the elevator and Louis clung to his side as people walked in with them, just a simple boy with big rimmed glasses and a smile.

“Of course I wanted a happy ending, I'm only human you know.”

Louis smiled and leaned on Harry's shoulder happy to see the sensitive, romantic side of Harry beaming through.

The boy got out of the elevator with them, turning the opposite way as them as they moved their way through the corridors to his room.

Louis unlocked the door and let Harry inside. He watched him sit at his desk chair and lay his head down, curls spilling around him with ease and he beamed at Louis.

“When does your rookie get back from practice?”

Louis looked at the microwave clock and smiled.

“Thirty minutes, what are you implying Styles?”

Harry pushed the chair out a little, spinning himself towards Louis as Louis let the door fall closed behind him.

Harry patted his thighs as he looked at Louis with teasing eyes.

“There's an empty seat right here if you want, I was hoping to kiss you a little bit.”

Louis smirked and placed the books on the table beside Harry and let his backpack fall to the floor along with his heavy coat.

He stood in front of Harry debating on his next move, did he just start straddling him or was he supposed to work his way up to straddling.

Harry's eyes boring into his own made him a little dizzy and lead him to choosing to just go for it and wrap his leg around and propping himself up, perfectly straddling him.

Harry looked into his eyes and held the gaze, searching for emotions he never saw just looking at him from far away, you really needed to be close.

“Is this good?”

Harry's hands moved up his chest, feeling the skin with his chilly hands.

“Perfect.”

Louis' smile grew as he got comfortable in Harry's lap, feet dangling on the other side his enclosed toe every so often hitting the wooden desk leg behind Harry.

“You seem tense.”

Harry kissed Louis' neck trying to relax him, wanting him to let his body loosely hang on his own.

Louis hummed and couldn't let his body relax, things playing on the back of his mind, The Ravens calendar being the most prominent one.

Louis placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and then let his own lean against Harry's so their eyes were so close their eyelashes could've touched.

“I'm sorry.”

Harry smiled softly reading into Louis’ irritated eyes, searching for the source of his mood.

“Don't be sorry, we can just talk. What's on that beautiful little mind of yours?”

Louis moved away from the eye contact so he was full on hugging Harry, his head lodged between Harry's shoulder and Harry's hand that was gently touching his hair.

“I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm overthinking!”

He was tense and Harry's hands were roaming, messaging his back and thighs and shoulders as best as he could Louis relaxing into him more like the puzzle pieces they clearly were.

“Tell me about it.”

Louis sighed and kissed the side of Harry's neck, letting his breath play over the wet surface of skin, bouncing back to him and shining.

“It's The Raven.”

Harry tipped the chair back slightly adjusting them so they would be more comfortable and Louis’ mumbling could be heard.

“Is she giving you a hard time over me?”

Harry knew the strict rules of the school, no visitors after a certain time and no soul mates together for too long but he didn't care and no one really ever enforced the rules anyway.

“No, not at all. It's her calendar.”

Harry looked up at the ceiling with confusion as if the jagged painted canvas held the answers to Louis' disinterest in his lips and interest in calendars.

“Her calendar?”

Louis chuckled at how ridiculous he sounded talking nonsense about calendars and someones lack of.

“I have my reasons.”

Harry chuckled lightly, his laugh vibrated through Louis’ body and made him snuggle closer into Harry in hopes for another round of giggles to erupt from him.

“Do tell.”

Louis sighed and played with the tips of Harry's hair, trying hard to focus on the calendar and not the hardness of Harry's chest.

“It's empty. It has a heart on one day and it's empty after that!”

Louis hated the way it sounded lingering around the room, he sounded bonkers completely and utterly insane.

“Louis, maybe she is going on vacation. Technically, we all are leaving for break soon, maybe she doesn't feel like writing in her days off.”

Louis shook his head knowing something was wrong or at least different.

“No, she always, _always_. writes stuff in there. Last year when her husband died she took off a month and she wrote everything in her calendar for her replacement.”

Harry rubbed his back, suddenly realizing what Louis was thinking, why he was so tense and nervous.

“Louis she's probably not dying.”

He buried his face in Harry's shoulder and felt like screaming and crying like a toddler thrashing his feet around.

“But what if she is Harry, what if she's about to die and I have been nothing but rude to her?”

He was a bit hysterical and a bit dramatic but Harry consoled him with ease. Harry kissed his neck and Louis looked at him moving backwards so his tear stained face could be seen.

“She loves you Louis, she doesn't hate you at all she smiles at your antics, she's giving you a hard time because she knows you'll take it and fire back.”

Louis nodded as Harry kissed his face, tears being picked up by his soft lips. Louis couldn't help but smile as he kissed Harry's lips.

“I'm sorry we couldn't make out.”

Harry checked the clock and smirked.

“We still have a few minutes.”

Louis side eyed the clock with a smirk on his face as well before he leaned in and placed a kiss onto Harry's lips.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled and pecked his lips.

“I love you too.”

I love you. They lived in a beautiful world where you knew you loved someone before you had the chance to fall in love with them. It made it easier, you didn't have any doubts in the back of your mind if the person in front of you was the right person because your skin decided that for you. You never had to wonder if you should keep holding on or keep fighting because you had your soulmate from the beginning.

They were lucky, they were incredibly lucky. Louis looked into his eyes, rubbing small circles onto his cheeks in a loving fashion, finding peace within Harry that he sometimes couldn't find in himself and Harry looked back taking Louis’ eagerness and the bits of his anxious soul to his very core, letting it mix with his easy going attitude to form the perfect bond.

That's what they were, the perfect bond, the perfect fit, the puzzle piece. They completed each other in ways they knew no one else could. Louis was a little more relaxed around Harry and Harry was a little more spontaneous around Louis and they just fit.

“You have beautiful eyes, have I told you that recently Louis?”

Louis blushed, it didn't matter how many times Harry complimented him he felt that even when his skin was baggy and old, wrinkling at the corner of his eyes and by the folds of his mouth he knew he could still blush like a young school girl.

“I think you've said it every day since I met you and you say it even when you can't see them.”

Harry smiled passively looking around the room before he met Louis’ eyes once again.

“They've burned an image into the back of my mind, they're stuck there now. I can't wait to stare into them for the rest of my life.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and Harry chuckled at his childish antics.

“I thought I was supposed to be the sappy dreamer, believing in the green light and Gatsby's dream.”

Harry smiled at him pecking his lips before leaning back again in the chair letting his head tilt back slightly so his hair fell behind the chair easily.

“Hey, you are the dreamer but I can be realistic and a romantic.”

Louis pecked Harry back and then raised his eyebrows with question.

“Oh, really Mr.Realism over here thinks he can also take on the role of Mr.Romantic?”

Harry nodded smirking at Louis as his hands traveled down his thighs.

“I'm realistic because I know you're the only person I'm ever going to love and I know I will never say things like this to another so why not be a little sappy.”

Louis was going to answer with a dreamy poetic masterpiece of speech as the voice of his roommate boomed from down the hallway and Louis jumped off of Harry's lap, wide eyed and nervous as he scrambled to sit anywhere else as the door handle jiggled.

He sat promptly on the floor as he walked in tossing his hockey gear to the side before he noticed the two boys and Louis on the floor. He eyed them carefully while smirking with a know it all look plastered to his pretty little face.

“Did I interrupt something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	6. Soap Bubbles and Sad Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, a set up chapter really. Lots of new characters and a new setting and it's a set up for a really long chapter so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis smiled at Peter as he started rearranging thing on his desk, saying hello to Harry as well who was relaxed in Louis’ chair.

“Hello Peter, Harold and I were just leaving.”

Harry had his eyes closed but he peeked out at Louis and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh are we Mr.Tomlinson, would you like to inform me where exactly we are headed?”

Louis stood up and collected things around his room, Harry and Peter watched him in amusement as he put clothes and his books in a backpack.

“Don't be silly Harry, we are going to your room. I have yet to meet your roommate and I feel like we have bothered mine enough.”

“Roommates.”

Harry stood up and started pulling on the jacket he had neatly placed on Louis’ desk and Louis grabbed his own jacket.

“Roommates? There's multiple of you?”

“Yes, six of us. We are in a house not a dorm building. It's a budding fraternity of sorts.”

Louis laughed as he looked up at the poked ceiling. His soulmate was a frat boy, he couldn't wait to tell his blog about this.

“I didn't see you as the fraternity type but, would they mind if I read poetry out loud tonight.”

Peter snickered and muttered about how unromantic Louis was and Harry bit his lip but kissed Louis’ cheek, he was too pure for this world.

“Travis’ room is right next to mine and he has sex with his girlfriend every other day, I think they'll praise you for being so quiet.”

Louis intertwined their fingers and he pulled Harry out the door waving to Peter.

“Now I'm excited. I can't wait to meet them all, you're not embarrassed of me right? I'm not too uncool to bring to the frat.”

Louis looked at Harry, hiding behind his glasses and his extra large backpack he never seemed to be wearing on his back and Harry hugged him from behind while they walked into the elevator.

“You're absolutely perfect, just the way you are.”

Louis let his hands hold Harry's arms as Harry happily kissed the back of Louis’ head until the elevator stopped on the main floor.

The doors opened to the main floor and one of Peter's teammates was behind it, he lit up when he saw Louis.

“Hey Lou. Is Peter upstairs?”

His name was Logan and he looked like the type of kid who grew up in California, shaggy blonde hair, the whole surfer look. Funny thing was he grew up in Minnesota surrounded by snow and ice hockey.

“Yes, he just got in and I don't think he had any intentions of leaving, if not there check the showers.”

Logan thanked him and switched places with them, letting the elevator close and separate them.

Louis and Harry made their way to the front desk, hand in hand and Louis addressed The Raven with grace.

“Hello, I'm going to be out with Harry and probably crashing at his frat so I won't be back until tomorrow.”

He almost liked saying it, the frat, Harry's frat, the fraternity. He felt suddenly cool, like he was dating a prince or something.

She hummed happily, a small radio playing Christmas tunes. Louis had never seen her like that, happy and giddy, it was weird.

She typed it into the computer and then looked up at them from above her black framed glasses.

“So, this is a soulmate situation?”

Harry smiled lightly as Louis looked at her with excitement in his eyes that she hadn't seen in years.

“Yes, it's wonderful too, we have only fought about which authors are better but besides that he has been just perfect.”

Harry smiled up at the ceiling to hide his sudden embarrassment and blush lined cheeks as The Raven simply smiled at them, putting her pen down on the table.

“I'm happy for you, glad to see you excited and happy again, take care of him Harry, he needs to be back here tomorrow morning or else.”

She pointed at them and Harry assured her he would return Louis to his rightful place as soon as the sun rose and Louis groaned pulling him out the door and to the bus stop.

They waiting patiently, Harry was waiting for the red light to turn green before he bumped Louis’ shoulder slightly and pointed towards the light.

“Quick, guess who am I?”

Harry stood there pretending to grab the street light and Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry's hand down, intertwining their fingers again.

“Gatsby, now stop hating on him, he was just in love and a little delusional, I agree.”

Harry rubbed circles into Louis’ skin with his thumb as the bus pulled around and they made their way to the middle, taking two seats with a good window view for Louis.

Once they were comfortably seated, the bus started moving again and Louis placed his backpack in his lap, he could lean his chin on it and Louis didn't know if it meant he was short or that his backpack was much too large.

“What's your poetry book called?”

“Milk and Honey by Rupi Kaur, they're very short poems and I thought to myself, why not try them out see if poetry is even my style, maybe I won't even get it or like it.”

Harry traced patterns into the back of the seat in front of him a habit he picked up a long time ago and smirked.

“You? The dreamer, Mr.Head-in-the-clouds, you'll eat that up and be reciting it in your sleep while searching blindly for your Daisy.”

Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around Harry's arm, snuggling close into him, loving his warmth even in the bitter cold.

“I don't need a Daisy, I have you.”

Harry pretended to gag as they pulled up to the fraternity side of campus, it was basically right outside the gates and to the left, just a row of houses each with different symbols that Louis had no idea the meaning of.

They got off at the bus stop and Harry intertwined their hands, pulling him lightly down the block.

“There's Kyle, our leader of sorts, he's a party animal and a little bit of a hothead when he's drunk. He's the only one now without a soul mate and he's the oldest, I would just stay away from him if he drinks, just a warning before we head in and meet everyone.”

Louis hummed as they walked up a lawn. They all had freshly mowed grass that smelled like home, with their fraternity symbol out front.

“What does it mean? I'm sorry I've never done the fraternity stuff.”

Harry pointed to the individual letters as he spoke, Louis not really following but just nodding.

“Zeta Phi Rho, our colors are blue and white. It was founded on August 10th 1995.”

Harry looked up at the sign rather fondly as he took a key out of his pocket, Louis staring at the letters just trying to remember the name for now.

They walked in and Harry lead him to the living room. Two boys sat on the couch, watching the news and talking about the weather. Louis didn't know what he expected from the fraternity but he didn't expect a weather forecast.

“Hey boys.”

They looked back at them, both smiling at Louis’ slightly shocked appearance and his innocent demeanor.

They both stood up and hurried over to them, one held out his hand for Louis to take, he was incredibly tall and had light eyes that just screamed at you to stare.

“I'm Samuel, you must be Louis, Harry here has told us plenty about you.”

He added a wink to that and Harry blushed until the warmth spread to his ears and Louis patted his chest.

“I'm flattered.”

Another boy, brown haired and blue eyes like him shook his hand as well, staying a little further away than Samuel who seemed to be smiling too widely.

“My names Justin, my boyfriend Rafael roams around shirtless sometimes, literally ignore him please.”

He chuckled as Louis smiled, trying to remember their names as another boy came downstairs, a beard growing and covering his face as he shook Louis’ hand as well.

“Lucas, I'm usually in my room reading or doing actual school work, unlike these two.”

Justin pretended to stroke a fake beard and put on a thinking face as Lucas hit him upside the head.

“Travis is a little bit busy right now but I'm sure you'll hear him on the way to Harry's room.”

Justin sat down again laughing, shaking his head lightly, nudging Samuel.

“I've barely finished my lunch and he's already on round two of the day.”

Harry shook his head and left the three boys laughing on the couch, Louis’ clutched his bag just enjoying the sounds of laughter filling the house.

They started to walk up the stairs as a figure appeared at the top, smiling down at them, moving aside so they could come up.

“Well, well, well Styles.”

He looked Louis up and down and used his finger to lift his chin and move it side to side.

“What do we have here, what a fine lad.”

Louis suddenly felt nervous and tense. Harry could feel his hand tensing in his own and he moved Kyle's hand away slowly.

“This is my boyfriend, Louis. Limit the touching Kyle, don't get handsy with him.”

Harry was stern and stood his ground and Louis instantly moved closer to him and the leader of the frat smirked at them.

“He's just so precious and innocent, look at that youthful glow, Lucas wishes his skin looked this soft after he shaved that damn beard off, what's your secret?”

He leaned closer to Louis as Harry pulled him away, marching down the hallway. Kyle watched them go, leaning against the wall and watching Louis’ body move quickly away, disappearing into Harry's room.

Harry switched on the light and locked the door. His room was simple, queen sized bed, a desk a shelf full of books and a large closet, he wasn't picky and Louis loved it minus one thing, the walls.

You could hear an awful amount of moaning coming from who Louis presumed was Travis.

“Travis and his girlfriend only last like two minute but they go at it often, sorry.”

Louis smiled, almost enjoying the sound drowning out their own as he climbed into Harry's lap. He left his fingers twirl the long hair around and then tucked it behind his ear.

He was straddling him again, it was a nice position, Louis liked it, he could work with that. He leaned down and let a small puff of air out on Harry's neck, letting his lips travel and pass over his ear.

“Maybe it's not so bad.”

Harry shivered a little, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him closer than before.

“How so love?”

Harry knew all too well what he meant and Louis grinded slowly on Harry, smirking as he went and Harry's eyes fluttered closed.

“Maybe we could be a little louder than normal?”

Harry thought about the silence they would have to go through if they were at the dorm and he let out a low moan.

“Kiss me?”

He let his eyes open to rest on Louis’ who was already unbuttoning Harry's shirt. He wanted to touch his chest, trace his tattoos and make up new constellations on his neck.

Louis pushed Harry down so he was completely pliant on the bed. He grinned down on Harry with a sparkle in his eye as he brought his lips to Harry's.

Harry opened his mouth not caring how needy it made him seem and Louis chuckled before giving Harry what he wanted. Louis’ tongue moved into Harry's mouth. They didn't hear the noise stop and the jingle of a man's belt.

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth and put his hands on Louis’ hips, moving up, arching his back to create any fiction he could.

“Harry, harder. I'll meet you halfway.”

Louis started to meet Harry as there was a knock on the door, Harry ignored it, it was probably Kyle trying to be a dick and his pulled Louis head to his own and roughly attacked his lips, sucking on them as another knock was heard.

“Harry? You in there? I heard you brought your boyfriend over.”

Harry groaned and got out from under Louis who twisted in bed to watch the encounter unfold. Harry opened the door to who Louis assumed was Travis.

He was a tall and built guy, he reminded Louis of Peter, they had the shaggy black hair vibe. He peeked in at Louis’ reddening lips and blanket covering his whole body, even though he was fully clothed.

“Did I interrupt sex?”

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples momentarily deciding that joining a fraternity was a mistake.

“We were just kissing, you interrupted kissing, where's Tiffany?”

Travis pushed his head in more, getting a good look at Louis who waved and he nodded at Harry.

“If he looks like that after simply kissing I can only imagine what he looks like after he's been fucked, good job Harry, real cutie.”

Harry shook his head and groaned, slamming the door in Travis’ face and turning back to Louis’. He shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it land on the floor and Louis dropped the blanket and Harry crawled over to him, cupping his cheek.

“Where were we?”

Louis pecked his lips but moved away, he felt awkward in a new setting with new people knocking on the door and bothering them.

“Not today.”

Harry pulled away and sat next to him in bed, Louis’ backpack was on the floor beside him and he picked it up, fishing through it for that poetry book.

He found it and handed it over to Louis, snuggling against the warmth of Louis’ sweater and the blanket Louis wrapped around them.

Louis smiled softly, running his fingers along the binding, just happy he wasn't disappointing Harry as Harry poked his cheek with a smile.

“Go on, read me a poem.”

Louis smiled, excitement building up inside of him as he opened to a random page and read the first words he saw.

 _“I need someone_  
who knows struggle  
as well as I do-”

He paused looking at Harry who was snuggled into him with his eyes closed. Harry smiled a she felt Louis’ stare on him.

“Continue, I'm listening. I promise.”

 _“someone_  
willing to hold my feet in their lap  
on days it's too difficult to stand-”

Harry hummed at that, liking the way it was worded and loving the way it rolled softly off of Louis’ tongue.

 _“the type of person who gives_  
exactly what I need  
before I even know I need it  
the type of lover who hears me  
even when I do not speak  
is the type of understanding  
I demand.”

Louis leaned his head against Harry's and sighed in a blissful sigh, just enjoying the little dots on Harry's ceiling and his steady breath on his neck.

“It's called the type of lover I need.”

Harry hummed again, loving Louis’ warmth in the moment and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close.

“Is this okay?”

He didn't say it sarcastically, he wasn't bitter about them not making out. He was truly curious, not wanting to go over his boundaries and wanting to know his place.

“This is wonderful.”

“You're wonderful.”

Louis giggled and moved so he was facing into Harry's chest, he wanted nothing more than to just lay like this forever.

“You're a sap, maybe you are Mr.Romantic.”

Harry smiled, Louis watching his eyes flicker behind his eyelids. Louis craved to see that green, to get lost in that forest and return back a changed man.

“Don't try to outdo me when it comes to romance, I'll always win Louis.”

Louis tapped his nose and kissed his forehead, something he found thrilling for a second. He didn't need to be having sex to feel absolutely thrilled.

“Want to bet?”

Harry's eyes opened and he smirked.

“Don't make a bet with the devil baby.”

Louis looked into his eyes with a testing stare but also with humor hidden behind them.

“First off, it's don't make a deal with the devil and now you're the devil? I thought you were Mr.Romance?”

Harry kissed his lips lightly, Louis giggled as Harry went for his nose next, kissing the top as Louis struggled, a giggling mess in his arms.

“Stop, you're killing me with kisses, you are the romance devil. I would still like to bet though.”

Harry let his head fall on the pillow, his hair surrounding his head and falling all over his shoulder.

“We will go on two dates, one planned by me, the other by you and we'll judge how romantic they were.”

“And when you lose, what do I get?”

“How about loser has to pay for a fancy dinner?”

Harry thought about it, three dates, two overplanned and extra romantic and another fancy restaurant date free of charge, it sounded like fun.

“Can the loser do the others laundry for a month too?”

Louis laughed, patting Harry's cheek as he cackled.

“Trust me, you don't want me touching your laundry.”

Harry smiled and looked at Louis seriously.

“Did you leave the red sock in with all the whites, a rookie mistake, scarring you for life?”

Harry was talking sarcastically now, Louis rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Remember that time last year when the freshman was doing his laundry and the washer kind of exploded, bubbles everywhere.”

Louis leaned in closer as if someone was going to hear and as if this was his deepest darkest secret.

“That was me.”

Harry laughed loudly, his head falling back a little bit as he covered his mouth, apologizing.

“Sorry babe, it's not that funn-”

He broke into laughter again, everyone knew that story it went around campus every once in awhile, especially during finals week when everyone was stressed.

“My knee is really close to your balls right now Harry so if you know what's good for you-”

Harry shut up instantly staring at Louis wide eyed. Louis would never knee him, he was way too cute for stuff like that.

“So? Would you like to play a little game and accept my offers and participate in my bet?”

“It would be my pleasure to kick your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED 
> 
> Twitter - WORLDLWT


	7. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short I'm sorry college takes a lot of time away from simple pleasures like this❤️

When Louis woke up the next morning under a steaming pile of Harry, he suddenly didn't mind the extra warmth and the sweat forming underneath the hair on the back of his neck, because this was real.

This wasn't some movie where they wake up spooning and completely unbothered. This was them, this was reality. They woke up sweaty and entangled in each other and the blankets and it was, well it was wonderful.

Louis pushed Harry's curls back and smiled softly at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, a little half smile embedded on his lips, so puffy and pink under the glistening morning sun and his eyelashes seemed to fall effortlessly over his cheeks.

“You're staring at me.”

Harry smiled and Louis blushed even though his eyes were closed. He pushed Harry's hair back again and smiled, chuckling slightly.

“Caught me.”

Harry let his eyes flutter open to a smiling Louis in front of him. Harry never pictured his perfect morning like this, never with Louis at least. He always thought he would end out with someone more like him, more into fraternities and sports but here he had this poetry geek smiling like mad in front of him and he wouldn't have any other person in the world.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep, sorry I woke you.”

He said it softly as Harry kissed his cheek, pulling him in quickly, Louis giggled pushing him off and then cuddled back into him like a confused puppy.

“It's okay, I'm just glad I woke up to your smiling face, not a note on my pillow.”

Louis kissed the middle of his chest and smiled up at him.

“I would never just leave you with a note, maybe a tissue to wipe your tears after you realize you lost all of this, but never just a simple note.”

Harry ruffled Louis’ hair liking the way it stood up on odd angles and looked like he just rolled around in bed for hours.

“Do you want pancakes Lou? I've been told I make a mean chocolate chip pancake.”

Louis smiled, nodding with pleasure as he started scrambling out of bed, Harry grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down with him, snuggling into him tightly.

“I would love if you helped me. Or can you not cook either?”

“I can crack eggs.”

Harry rolled his eyes but kissed his forehead anyway, just happy he was in his arms.

“Louis?”

Louis hummed in response, Harry's hands still sitting still on his hips.

“Are you ticklish?”

Louis’ eyes went wide as Harry started tickling Louis up and down, Louis’ laughter and pleads for mercy filling the room along with Harry's chuckles. 

“Harold! Release me or I will lie and tell you your pancakes suck.”

Harry stopped immediately and Louis smirked shimming out of his arms and guiding Harry to the door.

“So how many eggs do I get to crack?”

Harry shook his head and smiled as he walked out the door Louis following behind like a puppy through the house, none of his housemates awake and if they were they were too busy to come bother them.

Harry swung open the door to the kitchen. It was one of those big kitchen doors you saw in movies and swore no one but the richest people in the world had leading into their kitchen.

The kitchen was black and white like an old fifties movie, Louis instantly fell in love with the vintage feeling it brought out. He suddenly travelled back in time to his favorite books and let himself become his favorite characters as Harry moved around the kitchen gathering materials.

“Are you coming?”

Louis stepped inside almost too carefully as Harry laid out the eggs and milk and well just about everything you could need for a slow breakfast mid morning.

“Who designed this kitchen?”

He didn't expect Harry to know, he expected it just to have been here when Harry stumbled upon the fraternity.

“I did.”

He started to measure out ingredients as if he didn't just watch Louis’ jaw dropped to the floor.

“Why are you so surprised?”

Louis moved closer to Harry snuggling into his side a little bit.

“I'm just in love with it. One day when we live toge-”

He stopped himself it almost felt too soon to talk about stuff like that. They were soulmates yes, sure that's all good and dandy but they didn't have to worry about things like that right now and Louis was determined to keep it that way.

“Yes.”

Harry's voice broke his thought process and Louis looked up at him with joy in his eyes and love bursting out of him in a steady stream.

“Promise?”

Harry handed him an egg and Louis held it in his hand for a second before putting it back in the carton and propping himself on the counter in front of Harry, moving the carton over and smiling.

“I promise.”

Louis smiled and pulled Harry in to kiss his lips softly. His hands roaming over to the bowl as Harry leaned in heavily, pushing their bodies closer as Louis’ hands found the rim of the bowl, letting his fingers scoop up some flour so as Harry pulled away louis flicked a little over his face and Harry’s eyes opened in question as Louis answered with a tap to Harry’s nose.

The powder seemed to float away in slow motion as Harry’s smile formed and a chuckle left his mouth. It was all in slow motion for Louis. Every gleaming second dripping down between his bones and resting there for a rainy day.

“Oh, I’m going to make you pay for that.”

Louis laughed and hopped off of the countertop as harry let his whole hand submerge in the flour, Louis ran to the other side of the kitchen and realized he was cornered, only one door lead out and Harry was blocking it.

Louis put his hands up in defeat with a sly smile on his face as Harry approached with a smirk, powder still prominent on his nose and even some attached to his eyelids. 

“Let’s not get too proud Harold, I can always slip right between your precious fingers.”

Harry rolled his eyes and did a fake out swing on Louis who ducked, leaving Harry an open target on his ass. Harry happily smacked it,leaving a handprint there as Louis stood up straight.

‘Missed me.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and pointed down to Louis’ butt, the powdered handprint dominant against the dark black of his sweatpants.

“Bullseye.”

*****

They spent the morning like that before Harry had to make the trip back with Louis to his own dorm. Louis was wearing one of Harry's many jackets and it was a little too large for him.

His sweater paws almost had Harry smiling like a madman but he held it back as Louis tugged on his sleeve a little.

“I don't want to go.”

He whined like a child and Harry smiled kissing his forehead and letting his smell fill his lungs one more time for the day.

“I don't want you to go either. You're too cute to let go.”

Louis smiled and swung a little back and forth, like a pocket watch waving in front of your eyes, you just get enchanted by it.

“That was my plan, kill boys with my cuteness then steal their jackets.”

Harry rolled his eyes and the walked into Louis’ building the Raven smiled at them softly tapping her watch to imply they were late. Louis couldn't help but shrug as Harry grabbed his hand.

“One more kiss for the road?”

Louis smiled as he stood on his toes and cupped Harry's cheek half sweater paw half hand and let his lips press ever so gently onto Harry's own.

“We have to keep it PG.”

Harry laughed and kissed Louis’ cheek before Louis had to watch him leave the building to catch the bus back to his frat house.

The Raven looked at him curiously, eyebrows perked up like a bird. Louis almost got lost in her stance, her eyes, they were dark but they seemed darker today almost as if Louis could see the reflection of the light perfectly on the smooth dark surface, it was almost frightening.

“Are you alright Louis? How was Harry's dorm?”

Louis leaned on the desk and his eyes darted quickly to the calendar. His heart seemed to skip a beat and pound against his rib cage but he swallowed his questions and returned to hers.

“He's actually in a fraternity, my soulmate is a frat boy.”

She hummed and wrote something down on a piece of paper before sliding it under her planner and out of Louis’ eyesight.

“Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract sweetheart.”

Louis rolled his eyes and even laughed out loud as she simply smirked at him, enjoying the fact that her little joke amused him.

“Why the jokes? You don't think I could be a frat boy?”

Louis leaned up against the wall, trying to act cool winking as people passed and pretending to readjust a SnapBack he wasn't wearing nor ever would.

“Honey, you read poetry for fun what fraternity does that? You analyze Fitzgerald on the weekends for pure enjoyment and then you tell people in the elevator about it. Let me know what fraternity on campus is looking for a guy like you right now.”

Louis shrugged pleased with his weird behavior because those are the same behaviors Harry loved about him, the reason the surprise of his soulmate being the world's biggest nerd didn't seem too bad. 

“Go to your room Tomlinson, take a shower and get some actual work done before tonight, I'm sure you'll be going out and doing whatever it is frat boys do.”

Louis laughed lightly and drummed on the desk eyeing the calendar one last time.

“Any plans for vacation?”

The Raven didn't even look up from the computer, her eyeglasses slide down the bridge of her nose as she looked at the screen with an intense stare.

“I'm going to have a very peaceful vacation, see you later Mr.Tomlinson.”

Suddenly she was closed off again and Louis was shut out and had to drag his body back to his dorm room in hopes for a clearer image of what exactly she meant by peaceful.


	8. Ferns and forehead kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little weird to have such a short and choppy chapter but it's the filler for the next chapter which will be the sad part of our little story but stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm I haven't updated in 79 years but college is very stressful and you don't really have time to other stuff. But it's summer break so I'm all yours internet.

*Christmas Vacation*

Louis was cuddled up in a blanket with hot tea humming along to the song on the radio behind him when he got the email.

Harry was baking for his mother, leaving her a snack before he returned back to campus when his phone buzzed and he got the email.

Many students around the area seemed to be in their relaxed most precious state when they received the email that changed everyone's views on life.

The buzzing irritated Louis as he scratched at the space upon his thigh that still felt the buzzing sensation as he scrolled through his emails from the school, readjusting his glasses as he read the line in per shock and confusion.

Hello Students,  
Tomorrow we return to school with one less member of our beloved family. We would like to send our love to the family of Brenna Luna, our secretary at our Cedar dorm.  
Brenna’s wake will be on Tuesday at 6pm, her family extended the invitation to any students who wanted to come. We encourage you to send your love and prayers to her family and keep them in your hearts this holiday season.  
Thank you and see you tomorrow,  
President Jane Johnson 

Louis dropped his phone in his lap and felt as if he couldn't move. The Raven had died. He quickly scooped up his phone with a heavy feeling in his chest and called Harry, letting the ringing of the phone fill his head and scare away the blankness.

“Hello love?”

Louis was quiet for a moment and simply took a deep breath, scrambling for words he didn't think he had to explain the emotions he was feeling.

“Love?”

“The Raven. She died.”

Harry sighed into the phone, wishing he was beside Louis so he could cuddle him tightly.

“I'm sorry babe, I know you secretly adored pushing her buttons.”

Louis frowned heavily, knowing all too well that Harry was right and now he was never going to get to do it again, or apologize for it, or laugh about it. She was just gone, just like that. It's was just all too sudden.

“Louis? Are you still there?”

Louis hummed and tightened the blanket around him so he was cuddling into himself more and slowly sipped on his now cooling tea.

“I'll see you tomorrow love, I miss you.”

He didn't wait for Harry to say anything back he simply hung up and dropped his phone, the same phone he didn't touch until the next morning because he was too afraid of what might pop up next.

******

When Louis pulled into the parking lot on Sunday, bringing with him all of his luggage from break Harry was in the lot waiting patiently for him in a scarf that engulfed his body.

He knocked on Louis’ window as Louis put his car in park and Louis rolled it down slowly.

“Nice scarf how many people fit in that thing.”

Harry smirked touching the soft but warm fabric that was hanging down to his knee caps.

“Hopefully two.”

Louis blushed and popped his trunk and smiled at Harry, his hand already on the button to retract his window back up.

“Well as nice as that sounds I have unpacking to do and I need your help, how many boxes can you carry?”

Louis started to roll the window up as Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

“For you my love? A million and one boxes!”

Louis rolled his eyes right back at that comment but still blushed into his steering wheel as Harry move to his trunk to help unloaded his luggage.

Louis took a breath and shut his engine off. He slowly got out of the car and saw Harry already had both duffle bags and his small suitcase wrapped around his body.

“You know I could've carried something? It is my luggage.”

Harry smiled softly and kissed Louis’ forehead while he closed the trunk.

“I've missed you too.”

Louis just stared at him blankly and locked the car.

“Why are you being extra nice to me today.”

Harry made that sound of complete fake surprise that he knew Louis hated and put his free hand to his chest.

“I can't love you without a reason?”

Louis stopped before the stairs and turned to face Harry who seemed to be struggling ever so slightly.

“This is about the Raven isn't it!”

Harry sighed in defeat and let his head fall to the side as he looked down at Louis.

“Babe you had a rough day yesterday and it's not about to get any better just let me carry your bags.”

Louis sighed and just nodded because he knew hart was right. He climbed the stairs slowly and used his key to unlock the door.

Harry sensed his tension so he slipped his hand into Louis’ so they walked in together.

Louis looked around at the still quiet bustling of students and family members helping them unpack and he saw the security desk which held a man with short hair and a bored expression on his face sitting in the seat The Raven used to occupy.

Harry nudged him towards the desk and Louis put on a fake smile as he read the, “introduce yourself to the new security guard” sign hanging above the new mans head.

“Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson, this is my boyfriend Harry.”

Harry waved lightly, trying to hold all the bags together as Louis smiled softly at him but his smile faded as he turned back to the guard.

“Hello Louis, l’m Wyatt. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure I'll be seeing you often Harry?”

Harry laughed and Louis smacked his chest lightly lightly.

“Only at appropriate hours Wyatt.”

Wyatt laughed lowly and opened an email on his computer that hummed softly to get his attention.

“That's what I like to hear, don't make my job too hard now.”

Louis took Harry's hand and pulled him along lightly.

“We won't, I promise!”

Louis dragged Harry to the elevator before Harry could even say goodbye and he pressed the button a million times before Harry grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look.

“Louis, he was nice.”

Louis rolled his eyes and stared at the door, tapping his foot to the rhythm of any song that came to mind.

“You're going to be nice to him, right?”

Louis just raised his hand in the air to silence Harry for just a damn second as the elevator door opened up and people shuffled out letting the two in followed by another two pairs who stood in front of them.

Louis pressed the floor he needed and then stood beside Harry who's free hand was on the small of his back as the door closed.

Harry's hand moved down so he was squeezing Louis’ butt. Louis blushed red and Harry leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Only good boys get things like this, so be nice.”

“You're going to have to do better than-”

Louis couldn't even finish before Harry smacked Louis’ ass and Louis let out a little gasp the man in front of him may or may not have heard as he quickly left the elevator with the small group leaving Louis and Harry alone.

“You're going to spank me in public?”

Harry laughed as the elevator opened on Louis’ floor and they walked down the hall to Louis’ room.

“In public, private, wherever you want really but if you don't behave you won't get anything.”

Louis went to go put his key in the door but stopped to press his body into Harry's.

“I thought spanking was a punishment?”

Harry pushed him off very lightly and smiled.

“Not when someone likes it as much as you do.”

Louis opened the door and shrugged walking in and sitting on his desk.

“Fair enough. Can I have a little kiss? Just a teeny tiny one. Just because I'm having such a bad day.”

Harry put the bags down and walked over to Louis who was sitting with his knees touching. Harry used his leg to pry Louis’ own legs open so he could stand in between them.

“Just one?”

Louis nodded and Harry smirked while squatting slightly and taking Louis under the thigh and picking him up so he could wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

“How about a long one then? When's your buddy coming back?”

Louis’ head moved to touch Harry's forehead so they were so close their noses were touching. 

“Tonight.”

Harry smirked and spun around so he had Louis up against the door. Their breath mixing together in clouds of lust.

Harry placed his lips against Louis’ and held him around the waist with one hand as his other took Louis hand and intertwined their fingers above their hands.

Harry pulled away and pecked his forehead. Louis’ eyes took a second to adjust as Harry spoke softly.

“I missed you.”

They could hear murmurs behind them, different lives bustling through the halls as Louis’ heart beat so heavily hart could feel it in his own throat.

“You make missing you so damn easy, carrying my bags, pushing me up against the wall. What a gentlemen.”

Harry chuckled at the playful sarcasm Louis spit out at him and simply kissed right under his ear ever so softly.

“I'll take that as an I love you.”

Louis kissed his forehead and Harry let him down slowly, noticing how tightly Louis was holding onto his biceps.

“So. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

Louis crossed his arms. Cocking his head to the side, his tell when he got incredibly annoyed.

“So you were just buttering me up to get me to talk?”

Harry rolled his eyes and picked Louis up from the knees and threw him over his shoulder.

“No, I love you and I want you to open up to me.”

Harry brought him over to the bed and lightly dropped him on top, sliding in beside him so Louis’ back was against the wall and their knees were touching.

“So now you're going to corner me?”

“You're being extra difficult today.”

“I love you Harry but I don't want to talk about it.”

Harry nodded and rolled onto his back so Louis was staring at him and watching his chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm.

“I'm sorry.”

Harry's head rolled to the side so he was looking at Louis.

“Don't be sorry, you know what might make you feel better though.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and Harry smirked while taking his shirt off to reveal tattoos and Louis smiled tracing some on the arm closest to him.

His eyes caught the ferns by his hips and Louis swung his leg over Harry so he was straddling him. His fingers traced the lines very slowly as Harry smiled.

“Oh the ferns that's a fun story, I think they're ferns anyway.”

Louis laid down so he had his chin on Harry's chest and was staring up at him as he shoved his hands under his back so he was hugging him like a koala bear.

“Oh do tell.”

“It involves minor nudity.”

Louis laughed already enjoying where this was going. Harry smiled down at him and started his story.

“So a few buddies and I went to this beautiful island about 6 months ago and it was right past midnight and we were still just relaxing on the beach enjoying the sound of the ocean and the calm of the night.”

Louis smiled and he and kissed his chest very lightly as he went on bringing Louis on a journey into his past.

“So of course what do you do at midnight on an island? Strip and go skinny dipping in the ocean of course.”

Louis’ eyes were closed when Harry looked at him for a reaction and saw a tinge of a smile breaking the surface of his face.

“Naturally, go on.”

Harry smiled and let his head fall back on the pillow one of his hands on Louis’ back and the other running through his hair.

“So I guess it was tease Harry day because there I was everything out and about just standing in the ocean admiring the moon and my asshole friends left me in the ocean and took my clothes with them into the hotel.”

Louis giggled into Harry's chest and looked up at him with a smile.

“Please do tell me how this fern comes into play.”

Harry smiled, looking down at Louis whose eyes were closing again.

“Oh the fern, that poor plant. Anyway there I am clutching myself and running up the boardwalk and let me tell you people were awake with children and everything and this giant, naked, long haired ass comes running through clutching his junk and stupid me didn't think of getting a towel from the chairs outside I ran into the hotel ass naked and used a fern plant to cover myself up.”

Louis had his mouth hanging open slightly as it twitched into a smile and then formed into a laugh.

“I cannot believe you.”

“What?”

“Babe why didn't you grab a towel? You're an idiot.”

Harry laughed and kissed the top of Louis’ head and stroked down Louis’ arm until he pulled his wrist out from under his back and let his thumb play over the card symbols.

“My turn, let's hear what you got these from. I like them.”

Louis smiled looking at the bracelet of symbols and his mind wandered back to around this time last year.

“Well my friends and I were really into poker for a while.”

“Poker? You play poker?”

Louis smiled rolling his eyes.

“You'll see it's in the story!”

Harry smiled and Louis took a deep breath and continued on.

“Well we were playing poker and I was all in thinking I had a good hand and when I turned them over the entire room laughed about it and it turns out I have no fucking idea how to play poker.”

Harry laughed at the brief explanation me moved Louis’ hair away from his face.

“How much did you lose.”

Louis grinned really widely and chuckled.

“A thousand.”

Harry shook his head and smirked.

“Remind me to never let you be my poker partner at the frat.”

“You play?”

Harry nodded and Louis let his eyebrows raise in suspicion.

“I feel like you don't have the face for it.”

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. He moved his head so his lips were brushing Louis’.

“Well at least I know the rules.”

Louis waited for Harry to press his lips against his own but it never happened. He opened his eyes and Harry was smirking at him from the pillow.

“Tease.”

“I love you.”

Louis kissed Harry's forehead anyway and let out a sigh of content.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
